Fairy of Darkness: Nazo Unbound
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: A hedgehog tyrant named Nazo who has return and seek revenge on Sonic and plans to destroy Earthland and the entire universe. Sonic, Kenny, Spiral, and Team Natsu embarks on a quest to stop Nazo to save the world and rescue Lucy from his plans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lil Knucklez Productions…**_

 _ **Radical Studios…**_

 _ **FUNimation…**_

 _ **Sega…**_

* * *

 _Somewhere, around at the East Forest…_

The atmosphere of the forest had been very silent and yet peaceful as of late. There weren't any incident or fights that occur in the forest. Everything was at peace and harmony through the entire day which had been all through life until suddenly… that peace would soon become in jeopardy. Around in the forest, a black energy ball with purple lightning had popped out of nowhere in these parts and soon someone has somehow teleported out in the blue and the energy ball disperse.

The figure look around the surroundings appear to be in the forest and so it put on a tattered cape on and shows its figure. It appears to be a male mobian but looks like a hedgehog possessing great power.

"Finally… I am free from my imprisonment. Now onto to destroy this new found world and the entire universe *Laugh*." The hedgehog said with laughter.

The hedgehog look over to his right, sees a nearby newspaper next to him. He crouch down, picks the newspaper up and look into it. The hedgehog became shock to see what's on the newspaper, it was a picture of the blue blur name Sonic who seemingly taken down one of the bandits at the Outskirts of Oak Town.

"Sonic… why does that name makes me angry so much? After what happen back at Mobius, I will never forget that incident. It looks like he's becoming quite strong and his trusted friend the ultimate life form Shadow isn't here with him. That makes the game to get more interesting. Not to worry, all that needs to take down that pathetic blue rodent and destroy this unknown world and destroy the universe. Everyone will soon fall and feel my wrath." The hedgehog said before starting laughing.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

A strong group of wizards fighting off the guards of the Magic Council trying to put the end of the strong wizards who are in a guild called the Reapers. The guards and the Reapers in the battlefield duking it out like it's a warzone. It was pretty messy and none of them weren't even holding back but the Reaper using their magic and easily bringing down the Magic Council preventing them from stopping them and to get away. The leader of the guards name Lahar alongside with his friend and companion Doranbolt as they trying to outrun and stop the Reapers.

"These guys are strong. We should called Fairy Tail to help us." Doranbolt suggested.

"No. I had a better idea in mind and with that idea I brought in the big guns that will help us defeat these bastards." Lahar smirked.

"Then who?"

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough. They should be arriving here any moment now."

* * *

 _The Skies…_

Two figures are seen flying up in the air without anyone knowing. One is a yellow hedgehog appears to be his super form with yellow aura around him and one hedgehog is a blue with white streaks on his quills and had icy blue eyes. He had wings made of wind onto his back which he using wind dragon slayer magic. Onto the yellow hedgehogs shoulder, it was a blue and red exceed riding on the hedgehog with a smile on his face and looking down with his binoculars examining the battlefield.

"It looks like the fight is getting messy." The exceed informed appearing to be Kenny the Exceed.

"Messy huh? Time we clean it and fuck shit up Kenny. Hey cousin, you sure pick the right time to drop down and make an entrance." The blue and white hedgehog commented known as Spiral the Hedgehog.

"Yep. It's going to be fun. So does anyone have a few words to say before we get right into the action?" the yellow hedgehog asked appearing to be the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of Earthland and the guardian of the world.

"Yeah knowing how much fun I'm going to have and smoke some fools. Hey cousin, think you can buy me a first drink when this is over?"

"You ask, you buy."

"*Chuckle* Same old Sonic, always the wise guy."

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready." Kenny replied.

"I'm pumped up." Spiral grinned.

"Alright boys, let's get the party started." Sonic smirked.

 ***BGM playing: Bleach – Number One (Film Version)***

And so, Kenny transforms into his full body transformation and the trio then dives down to the battle field following Sonic's lead as Sonic revert back to normal. While the Magic Council continue to fight and try their best to come back, Lahar and Doranbolt soon discovered Team Sonic diving down from the sky and with that Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic form ascending it to the second level and slam his fist down activating his ability.

" **Fire Quake!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic unleash out a massive shockwave of fire around the dark wizards of the Reaper guild and gives them a brutal beatdown with his martial arts and krav maga including taekwondo. Kenny flying in and use his staff and knocking off a few wizards, Spiral then came in and unleash a powerful roar knocking off multiple wizards.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blew out a massive hurricane like wind blast knocking off multiple dark wizards with one blast then engulfing his fist with wind and strike some brutal blows to the Reaper members. Sonic homing attack a few of them then takes his sword out and swing his sword in a horizontal angle shooting a blue wave of energy by using Sonic Slash. Kenny throw a few magic bombs that he made and detonate them creating some explosion causing a smile to the exceed's face then proceed to fight.

Sonic and Spiral using teamwork as they but use dual takedowns to each of the dark wizards with ease using their fighting styles. Sonic lifts Spiral up in midair and unleashes out another ability of his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Geyser Slam!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral slam his fist down with brute force that summons wind from underground like the geyser lifting the dark wizards up in the air. Sonic smirked as he charge up his fire powers then unleashes out a powerful technique to finish them off.

" **Pyro Machine Gun Frenzy!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted multiple homing fire balls from the palm of his hands like machine guns creating some flaming explosions as the dark wizards screaming of pain and knocked out unconscious. The Magic Council then charges right in and proceed to fight the Reapers back. Spiral finishes up three or four more dark wizards in his way and regroup with Sonic so did Kenny. The trio then work together fighting off the dark wizards as they storm up ahead.

"So what's the plan cousin?" Spiral asked kicking one of the dark wizards of the Reapers.

"We take down the master of the dark guild then reap the reward." Sonic answered.

"Fair enough."

The trio stormed through the guild only to see the master who stood six feet tall, wearing armor and a cape around him and has black facial hair on his chin and cheeks meaning he has a beard and look pretty strong all build and looking over at Team Sonic.

"You pests may have taken down my guild but you are no match for me." The master of the Reaper threatened.

"How much you want to bet." Spiral smirked.

"We will see about that."

And so the master then begin to use gravity match that slam Spiral down to the ground flat on his chest. Sonic stormed off to confront the master but he pushes Sonic back against the wall pinning him down. The exceed tosses a few bombs that knock off the master forcing him to let go of Sonic and Spiral. He turn to the exceed and growled.

"You are so dead you little brat!" the master shouted.

He uses his magic onto Kenny just about to get rid of him until he was struck by a flying kick right to his jaw by Sonic with that angry look.

"Don't you dare hurt my partner!" Sonic threatened.

The kick send the master crashing down to the ground. Spiral charges in to get this fight over with but the master pushed the wind dragon slayer a few distance away. Sonic rushes in to the action to strike, the master pushing Sonic back but Sonic using Fire Step by dodging the gravity magic then hits him with a knee kick and kicks him right to the side. The master recover quickly and take out two swords, he then swings at Sonic as he evading the sword attacks. Spiral comes in and struck the dark master with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** that knocked him onto one knee then Sonic hits him in the chin with a back flip kick.

The master had just about enough and pushes Sonic and Spiral away from him to regroup himself up. Kenny had change back to his previous body and smack his staff to the dark master's face but it made him angrier and pushes the exceed a few distance away that send him to the wall and crash towards it. Sonic and Spiral tag team together by throwing a lot of punches until the dark master uses his magic but Sonic and Spiral dodge it then delivers a few more strikes until they dodges the magic attacks again as Sonic did a side jump doing a b-twist and Spiral ducking down. Spiral jumps above the dark master just as Sonic delivers a flying kick and Spiral slam his foot down kicking the dark master to his knees.

Sonic and Spiral again deliver the dark master more several punches until he again try to stop them but the two hedgehogs evade away and Spiral knee kicks him then Sonic sweep kicks the dark master up giving Spiral a chance as he backflip kicks the dark master up in the air then Sonic jumps up and grabs the dark master flipping him over and delivers a killer powerbomb through the table and knocks him out cold.

Spiral and Kenny look to their leader with smiles and congratulate him for the finish.

"Awesome job cousin, you've becoming more badass than ever." Spiral commented.

"(Revert back to his normal state) Thanks. This guy got what he deserved. Anyways… we should head back, I'm sure the Magic Council are done with the other dark wizards by now." Sonic suggested.

"Agreed then we get our reward. Are you still going to buy me a first drink cousin for the win?"

"You know what, sure thing Spiral. It's on me, Kenny what about you?"

"Yeah. I can go for a good drink." Kenny smiled.

"Cool. Let's get going guys, let's head back to help the Magic Council."

Team Sonic head outside back with the Magic Council, the blue blur stopped when he felt a strange presence nearby so he turned around to see who it was until the strange feeling somehow vanished. Sonic scratch his head wondering what is was but shrug his off and meet up with the others. Out of nowhere, the tattered black cloak hedgehog looking on, mainly watching Sonic.

"So you've become stronger I see? No matter, you won't be strong enough when we meet face to face Sonic and I will have my revenge. Soon you will see my true power soon enough." The hedgehog said with a menacing tone.

* * *

 ***Intro begin playing: Main Title (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Soundtrack)***

 _Lil Knucklez Productions…_

 _Radical Studios…_

 _FUNimation_

 _Sega…_

 _Lil Knucklez Productions and Radical Studios presents…_

 **Fairy of Darkness: Nazo Unbound**

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny the Exceed_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Pantherlily_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Jet_

 _Droy_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Evergreen_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Bickslow_

 _Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog_

 _And Omahdon as Nazo_

* * *

 _The Magic Council, Era…_

Team Sonic had a toast as they connect their glasses and take a sip of their drinks at a local bar.

"That was fun. Thanks for coming with me on this mission guys. Did you two got your reward?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah we sure did, we got our reward just when we arrive back here from that fight from the Reapers." Sonic answered.

"Yeah. The Magic Council even Lahar and Doranbolt was pleased to see us helping out with their problem." Kenny added on.

"Good to hear. So guys you two are heading back to Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. Might as well, we had our fun so why not just kick back and relax." Sonic shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"Can't say I blame ya. You done so much and so you guys should chill out and relax, take a day off or something."

"Ditto."

Sonic look over to the exceed reading a book that caught his interesting while Spiral takes another sip of his drink.

"What you reading there Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Oh just the book I picked from the library that caught my interest." Kenny replied.

"Oh? What's the book about?"

"Actually it's an artifact book. Right now I am reading the information about this powerful stone called Exodus."

"The Exodus stone?"

"Yeah. A powerful dark magic stone that is used to destroyed the world using lacrima."

"You don't say. So had anyone try using this stone?"

"A lot of dark wizards tried long ago during when the dragon ruled Earthland before the Dragon war. They were going to use this to destroy the dragons but the stone was so powerful that it can really destroy the entire world so with that they locked the stone away, never ever to be use or have its hand on ever again."

"Whoa. That powerful?"

"Yes. Powerful that you can ever imagine."

"Interesting."

"Are you thinking about finding that stone?"

"Hmm… nope. But it would be cool to find it and destroy it so that no dark wizard can obtain such power."

"Problem is no one doesn't know where the stone is being locked."

"Oh. Well at least I tried so I guess I can leave it alone."

"So are we heading back to Fairy Tail now?"

"In a minute, I still want to spend time with my cousin."

"I heard did about the Exodus stone once but I don't care of it. Anyhow, I got a solo mission to go to in a few minutes but other than that how about another drink before you guys can leave?" Spiral offered.

"Yeah I guess a second drink wouldn't hurt."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The black cloaked hedgehog venturing throughout the skies as he flying wherever the person is going. The hedgehog soon realize and senses the blue blur's power and couldn't believe how strong Sonic has become.

"That troublesome hedgehog, how did he became that powerful and how does he obtain that much power of his chaos energy. No matter, I better get myself stronger since I've been imprisoned for so long all thanks to Sonic and Shadow. I am going to need some muscle to help me succeed in my plans to destroy this pathetic unknown world. But the question is…"

The hedgehog stopped and began to think.

"Where and how am I going to find some backup?"

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Magnolia…_

Team Sonic had returned back to Magnolia Town after completing a mission to take down the dark guild call the Reapers alongside with Spiral who's an agent of the Magic Council and also the member and muscle of Team Sonic. Sonic sped up back to town with Kenny on his shoulder greeting the civilians happily to see their hero and idol walking pass by and sharing his signature smile.

"It feels good to be back." Kenny commented.

"You said it pal. Come on, let's go see what everyone is doing." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah."

The duo headed right over to the guild within two minutes, when the two have arrive and enter inside, all hell broke loose, it appears that it was a brawl going on and Makarov trying to calm everyone down. Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Kinana, and Carla hiding behind the bar counter not wanting to get into the brawl. Sonic and Kenny look at each other in confusion before looking back to the brawl.

"Shouldn't you stop this Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Nah. Might as well go at it, anyway let's not try to get into it." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah… but I think you should stop it."

"*Sigh* Alright…"

With that being said Sonic then blasts a blue whirlwind of tornado using Sonic Wind to break up the fight. Everyone in the brawl gets sucked in the tornado and slams down to the ground. They all look over to the door only to see Sonic and Kenny happen to return back from their mission.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey guys." Kenny also greeted.

Wendy was the first one running up to Sonic and embraces her father into a hug.

"Welcome back daddy." Wendy greeted genuinely.

"Hey Wendy, how's it hanging?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much really, we just got back from the job that we took."

"How it go?"

"It was… interesting."

"Natsu who ruined our reward from going overboard." Lucy admitted.

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah and I don't have any money to pay for my rent."

"Don't worry, I got you covered. Here."

Sonic hands Lucy 140,000j surprising Lucy. The blonde celestial wizard squealed in joy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy thanked giving Sonic another kiss on the cheek.

"It's no biggy."

"What's shaking Sonic." Gray greeted giving Sonic a handshake.

"Hey Gray, what's going on?"

"Nothing really. Just being annoyed by Natsu."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING ANNOYING STRIPPER!"

"WHAT YOU SAY ASH BREATH!"

"YOU WANT TO GO AT IT!"

"LET'S GO JACKASS!"

Natsu and Gray were just about to go at it until the titania Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog, the wife of the hero Sonic the Hedgehog and slam their heads together that made them collapse to the ground.

"Enough with all of this!" Erza demanded.

"Aye." Natsu and Gray obeyed.

Erza turn her attention over to the blue blur and kiss him on the lips making the other girls feel jealous.

"Welcome back my love, how did the mission go?" Erza greeted.

"Awesome. We got the job done but right now, time for me and Kenny here to chillax." Sonic smirked.

"Here, here." Kenny agreed.

"Welcome home Kenny." Carla greeted hugging the exceed.

"Thanks. I see you're doing great." Kenny noticed causing Carla to blush lightly.

"Thank you."

And with that Sonic and Kenny decide to take a seat and relax alongside with Team Natsu sitting with the hedgehog and his partner to socialize and hang out. Cana hanged out with Sonic and offer him a drink which the hedgehog declined. Elfman and Lisanna decided to hang with Sonic and so Sonic went on to talk about his and Kenny's mission with Spiral fighting off the Reapers and their master. While Sonic told their story, Gray is being watched by the lovesick water wizard Juvia ogling at Gray with her lovingly genuine smile.

" _Oh Gray, I wish you and I would be married and be together just like how Sonic and Erza are as their love keeps growing and becoming stronger. Oh Gray my darling…_ " Juvia thought beginning to have daydreams about her and Gray.

"Hey Sonic." Elfman said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Let's play some manly football, we haven't played the game for a little while."

"Well since me and Kenny here got back from our mission, sure why not. Let's play some football. Hey Natsu, Gray you guys down?"

"Hell yeah." Gray smirked.

"Count me in!" Natsu grinned.

"Let me see if the fellas want to play."

After asking a few people, a few fellas wanted to play even Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow from Thunder Legion volunteered to play and with that they guys head outside to the field and begin playing some football.

* * *

 _The Magic Council…_

Spiral walking with Lahar in the hallways of the Magic Council discussing some important matters.

"How are you enjoying being an agent so far Spiral?" Lahar asked.

"It's great, it's a wonderful feeling since if lasted joined the agency back home where me and my little cousin come from." Spiral admitted.

"I am pleased to hear that. We have taken the Reapers and their master into custody and they'll be facing trial in the next few days. Also, I want to discuss some important matters between the two of us."

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"We have gotten some strange but unfamiliar magic that a few of the guards had located while taking the prisoners to the prison. They have seen the figre in a black cloak but couldn't get a clear look on this person."

"I see. It seems like a powerful foe is amongst us, I do have a bad feeling about this."

"Could be after your cousin?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I don't know if this person after Sonic or not but it could be a dark wizard in the most wanted list."

"It could be, I'll look into it and see what I can find. Right now, you have a mission to go."

"I know, I'll see you when I get back."

"Be careful."

"I always do."

Spiral takes his departure and head off to his mission.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sonic looking at the sunset laying on the rooftop with his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. Sonic thought about that strange powerful and the feeling he once felt before completing the mission with the Magic Council. Sonic became deep in his thoughts wondering who that person is and figure out where and how did he felt that strange feeling and power.

" _Who is this guy or girl? How did I felt that strange power. It can't be Darkness I know that but someone else. Could it be a dark wizard that is powerful like Makarov and the other wizard saints? Man… I don't know what to think right now._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic closed his eyes trying to think until his thoughts were interrupted by a certain individual.

"Sonic."

Sonic turn over to see Makarov joining with the hedgehog.

"Mind if I join you?" Makarov asked.

"Not at all." Sonic nodded.

Makarov sit next to Sonic looking out the sunset.

"What troubles you son, why that long face?" Makarov asked.

"I some strange power after I finished my job with my cousin and my best friend Kenny. It simply vanish before I could sense it. I don't know why but something tells me that something is up."

"Whatever it is I know you'll find it and stop it. Tell me Sonic, could it Darkness?"

"No. This time it's strange and I can't recognize that energy. I just can't seem to remember it or how I sensed it before."

"I see. Could it be a dark wizard, stronger like one of the wizard saints?"

"I was thinking of the same thing and it could be. I can't picture it, do you know someone whose a former wizard saint before this person got kicked out?"

"There was Jose Porla but I highly doubt it's him, I can't remember who used to be a former of one of the wizard saints."

"I'll think of something, I'll find the answer or maybe I must've imagined it."

"It could be but who knows, anything could happen Sonic. Just remember to be ready for anything and watch out for whatever comes at you and never let your guard down."

"Thanks Makarov."

"Anytime, are you coming back in?"

"Not yet, I want to watch the sunset a little."

"OK then, I'll see you back inside."

The master of the guild enters back inside the guild after getting off the roof. Sonic takes a deep breath and stare down at the sunset.

"What is that strange energy, do I know it from somewhere?" Sonic pondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the town of Hargeon…_

The black figure walking through the streets of Hargeon Town. Nobody didn't bother looking at the figure but they just ignored it. The hedgehog figure look to his right that caught his interest, it was the wanted posters so he snatches it off the wall and look into the poster.

"Wanted: the Deadly Four. Four dark wizards with strong magic and assassins. Reward: 500,000j. Hmm… they can be very useful to help me with my plans to destroy the world. Time to find them." The hedgehog figure said.

The black cloaked hedgehog figure uses his power to track down the four assassins until he located them. He then teleports out of sight to go meet and confront them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elsewhere, the hideout of the Deadly Four…_

There are four assassins in the secret hideout that they use to lay low from the Magic Council to spot and capture them from assassinating their targets for money. All four of them have different magic.

The first assassin who is at the room sharping two swords. He appears to be a male that is an expert and mastered swordsman. He wore a black and grey t-shirt wearing shoulder armor on his right shoulder, wearing black and grey fingerless gloves, black cargo pants wearing along with shin guard armor on both legs and black combat boots. He had tattoos on his arms, back, and his torso. He had a black beard and has a scar on his right eye and his eye color are ocean blue. He even has black spiky hair.

The second assassin is another male on the ground meditating seems to be in a deep trance focusing his mind, body, and his concentration. He appears to be channeling his magic while in a meditative trance. He wore a purple shirt, grey and purple pants and grey shoes. He has brown long hair and he even has brown eyes which they are closed while the guy is meditating.

The third assassin appear to be another male and upgrading his guns appearing to be a sharp shooter and use gun magic. He had on a red and black t-shirt, wearing denim jeans with a black belt and brown and black shoes on. He has spiky blue hair and his eyes are grey. He has black facial hair and wearing a grey beanie hat and wearing black fingerless gloves.

The fourth and last assassin appears to be a female. Her hair style is a peek a boo bangs that cover her right eye and her hair cover is black and purple streaks onto it. Her eyes are black, she wore a black sleeveless crop top, tight black leather pants and wears black and purple high heel platform combat boots. She wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and has tattoos on her arms and back. She appears to be punching the punching back to practice her martial arts.

The four assassins are known as the Deadly Four. The most wanted criminals that the Magic Council has been searching for. The female finish deliver a few punches and kicks before turning over to the male with the guns.

"So what's next for our big step? All we do is kill and lay low." The girl asked.

"I don't know but I am sick of the boredom and we hardly got any contracts, either way there's got to be something that we can do." The gun wizard responded finishing up with his upgrades.

"Who knows, maybe someone may have a contract for us to get out boredom. I willingly to have a challenge and use my swords." The male with the swords said finishing sharping up his weapons.

"Or maybe you would like to have someone to boss you for greatness."

The three jumped in surprise and the fourth assassin break out his meditative trance and got up. The Deadly Four wondered who said that until they discovered the black tattered cloak hedgehog figure dropped in announced. The Deadly Four got to their stance, ready to fight and kill the intruder.

"Who are you?" the male with the spiky black hair asked ready to use his swords.

"At ease everyone, I come to make a proposition with you all." The figure said in a menacing tone.

"A proposition? You mean like a mission and we get a reward?" the male with the spiky blue hair inquired.

"You can call it at that. I hear you four are the powerful dark wizards I've heard about am I right?"

"Damn right you are. So what do you want from us?"

"I would like for you four to work for me as I plan to destroy this damn world also killing the hedgehog himself Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Wait that good looking blue hedgehog from the newspaper that everyone's talking about?" the female asked.

"Correct."

"Killing Sonic huh? I hear he's tough to beat." The black spiky hair reminded.

"True but he will soon to feel defeat when I see him again."

"Wait just a second, you fought Sonic once before?" the brown hair male questioned.

"Yes, he and his friend defeated me and humiliated me and sent me back into my imprisonment. I will never forget the day that insolent hedgehog did to me."

"And you want us to help you?" the female asked.

"That's right."

"I've been itching for a challenge so I'm in." the black spiky hair male complied.

"Me too." The blue spiky hair male joined.

"So do I, I want to see that handsome hedgehog in person up and close." The female said licking her lips.

"I'm in also, I would like to put my magic to good use and have a nice challenging fight." The brown hair male said smiling.

"Excellent." The black cloak figure commented.

"Just one question, how will you fight Sonic?"

The figure chuckled a bit then fires a red energy ball at the wall creating a hole to the wall surprising the Deadly Four.

"Just who are you?" the female asked.

The black cloak figure decides to show his face so he takes off the tattered hood to review his identity. It appears to be a light blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and smirking at the Deadly Four.

"I am **Nazo**." Nazo introduced.

"Nazo huh? Cool name. The name's Slade." Ryu with the swords said.

"I'm Max." Max with the guns smiled.

"My name is Tai." Tai with the brown long hair introduced.

"And I'm Mia. The pleasure is mine." Mia said winking at Nazo.

"Now we got the introductions settled, time we get to work on destroying this damn world." Nazo grinned.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Hedgehog Residence…_

Everyone has already been asleep for the night and right now Sonic sleeping very silently with Erza by his side resting her head on her husband's shoulder. It was quiet in the bedroom as the pair sleeping very silently.

* * *

 _Sonic's Dream…_

 _Sonic looking around the place which he discover that there was chaos and destruction to the Fairy Tail guild and Magnolia Town. The blue blur rushed over to check to see if everyone's alright but got his answer when the hedgehog discovered that everyone here in the guild has been killed so was his wife, Erza, his daughter Wendy, and his partner Kenny and his girlfriend Carla. Sonic look around in utter shock realizing that he had lost everything until he spotted the black figure laughing at him._

 _Sonic was going to confront the killer until he was struck very badly as he got down on his knees, weakened by the surprising attack. Sonic look over to the figure as his eyes turning red and begin to create a dark energy ball._

" _Sayanora Sonic and see you in hell." The figure said delivering the final blow to the hedgehog._

* * *

 _Present…_

Sonic open his eyes, jumping up in surprise only to find out that he had a bad dream. He looked around, only to see Erza lying beside him. Sonic sighed to himself, prompts Erza off of him and climbs off of bed and exits the room. Sonic headed downstairs to the kitchen and grab a glass and pour a glass of water and sips it down to his throat. He start thinking about his dream and the strange energy he had felt.

" _What the heck was that? Is it a vision or just a dream? I must be going crazy. Don't freak out Sonic, it's just only a dream nothing more._ " Sonic thought calming himself down.

Sonic takes another sip of his water but decided to drinks it down instead, all of it and place the glass down. Sonic take all of his thoughts aside, not wanting to think of anything else so he takes a deep breath and returns back to bed for the night.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

It as normal and usual at Fairy Tail. Sonic and Kenny talking and hanging out with the crowd. A few of the wizards went out on a job to earn some jewel. Cana drinking a barrel of liquor, Gajeel eating some iron while hanging with Pantherlily, Mirajane and Kinana attending with the other wizards, Team Natsu socializing, Makarov sitting on the bat counter, Macao and Wakaba hanging and socializing, Romeo hanging with Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion hanging out at a table socializing.

Kenny smiled to everyone returning his attention to Sonic. He discovers that Sonic didn't smile.

"Hey what's the matter?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm. Oh it's nothing just thinking." Sonic answered.

"About what?"

"Some things that's all, just having thoughts about them nothing more buddy. Sorry if I made you a little worried."

"It's ok, just curious and check to see if you're ok."

"I'll be fine but thanks buddy."

"No problem. Hey what do you say we go out on a job, maybe it can you loosen up a bit."

Before Sonic would answer until the guild got a surprise visitor. It was Spiral and looking around.

"Spiral, what brings you here?" Makarov asked.

"I'm looking for my cousin, is he here?" Spiral asked.

"Right here."

Spiral look over and sees Sonic and Kenny walking to him.

"What's up cuzzo." Sonic greeted.

"I need you guys to come with me, something is up."

"Another job?"

"Yeah and I could use your help knowing we're a team."

"Sure thing, you down Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Let's go."

Sonic and Kenny nodded as Team Sonic exit the building.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Nazo and the Deadly Four discussing the plan for an attack and their goal as Nazo discuss some basics.

"Now we are all here, time I get down to business." Nazo said.

"So what's the plan boss?" Slade asked.

"Well Slade, in order to destroy this world it will contain the power that I must obtain to make that happen. I hear the powerful source that is called Lacrima. Know where I can find it?"

"I think I know a place?" Mia reported.

"Where?"

"A place that is around at the sea. A big giant ass tower that is call the Tower of Heaven. I hear that has a lot of lacrima and much magic obtain with it seven years back."

"I see. Then that's where we're going to go."

"How are you going to bring the tower back?" Max asked.

"I happen to have a few ideas, trust me."

"OK so what next."

"There's more to it, in order to use the lacrima tower you got have a sacrifice to use that kind of power." Mia added on.

"Interesting. Hmm… who should be my conduit?"

"What about Sonic?"

"No. I will not have him to be my sacrifice, it will be too risky."

"What about that Heartfilia chick?" Slade suggested.

"Who?" Tai inquired.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the Heartfilia family, she's also a powerful celestial spirit."

"A celestial spirit huh? Yes… that can be very useful for me to succeed in my plans. This is perfect." Nazo commented.

"Also, she's madly in love with Sonic."

"Who doesn't?" Mia smirked.

"So how can we get the heartfilia chick, do you even know who she is Nazo?" Max asked.

"Oh I think I do. A trick I've learned when I was imprisoned. However, she would not cease to resist." Nazo smirked.

"Alright, that takes care of it so what's next."

"To collect and search for the Exodus Stone."

"The Exodus Stone? No one knows where it's being locked away." Mia said.

"Yeah I heard about that too." Max added.

"I will find it, I happen to track down every source of power I can detect, that way I can make it easier and with that we can be able to succeed." Nazo said crossing his arms.

"Right. So we got the plan and the setup so what do you want us to do boss?" Slade asked.

"Right now, you all stay put and wait while I retrieve the stone. We will be beginning our plan tomorrow and tonight I'll be collecting the Heartfilia girl and I will discuss what's next for tomorrow."

"Understood." The Deadly Four complied nodding.

* * *

 _Later…_

Team Sonic had finished with their mission very quick and early. Spiral had to admit that he didn't need help but is happily to have Sonic by his side. Right now, they're at a restaurant getting something to eat as they chow down on their meals and Kenny enjoy eating a plate of fish. Spiral taking a sip of his drink enjoying the time spent with his cousin.

"It seems like you're enjoying yourself and spending time with the family cousin." Spiral noticed.

"Yeah it sure is. There aren't any strong villains to fight so I might as well kick back and relax." Sonic smiled.

"So you've been watching the skies, kick back, and relax for your spare time?"

"Pretty much, even Kenny likes to work on his inventions and other stuff including reading."

"That's right." Kenny smiled taking another bite of his fish.

"Sonic, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Yesterday we had discovered an unknown magic but it's dark magic to be exact."

"I thought I felt something different yesterday."

"You sensed the dark magic?"

"Yeah I don't know where it came from but someone I sensed it. It could be a dark wizard that I don't know or someone else, I've been guessing and thinking about that yesterday all day."

"Same here. Lahar had look through any most wasted powerful wizards but turns out there aren't any. It could be someone back from Mobius."

"Why would it be someone from Mobius, it was only you, me, and Darkness had come to Earthland being transported here. I don't think anyone from our world would be teleported here."

"True but sometimes things can happen cousin, you should already know that."

"Come to think of it, yeah I should already know that."

"Do you think it can be possible Sonic?" Kenny asked jumping in the conversation.

"It could be but we don't know for sure until we find out and find this person."

"And we will cousin, tomorrow we should be searching for that person." Spiral said.

"Yeah we will Spiral, Kenny can use his scanner to search for that unfamiliar dark magic."

"Just leave it to me." Kenny said making the hedgehogs to smile at the exceed.

* * *

 _Later, that night..._

Nazo had teleported to the outskirts of Magnolia with his Chaos Control. He appear to be holding the black stone in his hands and smirked.

"At last… the Exodus Stone it's mine. Finally I can proceed to move on forward to my plan *Laugh*. Now all that needs to be done is to take that wretched and insolent blue hedgehog, then utilize the girl to becoming the conduit I need and unlock the true power of darkness." Nazo said.

The light blue hedgehog activates his powers and start transforming.

" **Chaos Change!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo begin morphing and turning himself into the blue hedgehog Sonic and look at himself and grinned.

"Now to collect that Heartfilia girl from Fairy Tail and proceed to go along with my plans for tomorrow." Nazo said changing his voice into Sonic's voice.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

It was late and everyone had return to crash for the night. Sonic and Kenny haven't return back to the guild all day appearing to be busy with Spiral on important matters. Lucy walking home back to her apartment and was a little sad and worried that she hasn't spend any time with Sonic.

"Oh man I never got a chance to spent time with Sonic and hoping to get some alone time with him. Well maybe tomorrow I can." Lucy hoped.

"Oh I think we can do that beautiful."

Lucy stopped and recognize the voice, she look over to her left and sees Sonic smirking at the blonde celestial wizard.

"Sonic, you're here. Where's Kenny?"

"Oh he return back home and I told him that I'll be meeting him a little late but right now why don't you and I spent some time together."

"Really!"

"Yeah and maybe…"

Sonic gave out his smirk.

"We can do some kissing." Sonic finished.

"Yeah sure, I love that."

"Cool. Come on, I know a quiet spot."

Lucy was excited and happily to spend some time with Sonic so she followed him to a quiet alleyway. Once they got some privacy, Sonic pulls Lucy and look into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Sonic complimented.

"Oh Sonic…" Lucy trailed off.

Without warning, Lucy couldn't help herself but to press her lips against Sonic's sharing a passionate and tender kiss on the lips. Lucy started to get down and dirty with the blue blur knowing that she's going to have the time of her life. As they kissed, Sonic begin changing as he is turning light blue and it somewhat morphing back to the real form showing the true identity. Lucy felt something strange and soon she pulls away from the kiss, she was surprised that it wasn't Sonic and so she pushed him away.

"You're not Sonic, just who the heck are you buddy." Lucy demanded.

"Just happen to be Sonic's old friend once I get rid of him." The light blue hedgehog smirked.

"You will not lay your hands on my Sonic, time I stop you right n-AAAGH!"

Nazo shot a bullet of red energy to Lucy knocking her off out cold without any harm and she soon fall to her unconsciousness. Nazo catch her in time and picks her up in bridal style.

"Now that I got you, time to move along with the plan for tomorrow and I will finally have my revenge and destroy this world and the entire universe." Nazo said as he teleported out of sight with **Chaos Control**.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral headed to Spiral's place at Oak Town and settled in for the night.

"Thanks for letting us spending the night here Spiral, we won't be returning to the guild tomorrow after we search that unfamiliar power." Sonic thanked.

"My pleasure guys, make yourselves at home while I got and get the covers for the both of you."

Spiral heads to the bedroom to get some extra covers for the two.

"So… think we'll find that source of dark magic tomorrow?" Kenny asked.

"I hope so buddy, I truly hope so." Sonic hoped.

* * *

 _The Deadly Four's Hideout…_

Nazo tied up Lucy as she's still unconscious. The Deadly Four look to the unconscious blonde celestial wizard, Slade checking her body out licking his lips.

"Mmm. All the things I would like to do to her." Slade examined.

"There is no time for that, we have a job to do." Tai reminded.

"Thank you Max, now we can move to phase two." Nazo said.

"What's Phase two?" Mia asked.

"Tomorrow I distract my nemesis Sonic while you four storm and take down the Fairy Tail guild giving Sonic a message to know that the time has come to meet his demise."

"Finally! I've been iching for a fight." Slade said.

"Awesome." Max smirked.

"Thank god, I can finally get a real fight." Mia said.

"Me too, time for me to fight and use my magic." Tai added.

"Be ready for tomorrow, we destroy this damn world and I will grant you your reward of power that you all will ever imagine throughout your entire life." Nazo smirked making the Deadly Four grinning widly.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next following day…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral as Team Sonic start off with their objective to find the source of the unfamiliar dark magic that Sonic had sensed two days ago after completing the mission to take down the Reapers guild. Sonic zooming around in the speed of sound looking for any clues, Spiral couldn't get a scent on the suspect or sense the power with his chaos energy, and Kenny scanning throughout the entire continent using his laptop to track down the source of the dark magic.

As the trio continue searching for a period of time but all three of them come up empty handed, they haven't got anything so with that the trio all meet up back at Oak Town and discuss this over lunch. The three had order their meals and began to discuss their important matters.

"So clearly we hadn't got anything in the blue and came up empty handed. Spiral have you try track the magic with your chaos energy?" Sonic asked.

"No. I tried but only a little, I don't have Chaos Sense like you cousin. You still got to teach me that." Spiral admitted.

"Yeah but right now, hey Kenny what about you have you got anything on your end?"

"No. I haven't located the power and I cannot get anything off from it. I have searched through the entire continent but no sign." Kenny reported.

"We still got to find out where that source of power before anything could happen."

"Right cousin." Spiral nodded.

"Hey Spiral, do you have any missions that you got to go to?" Spiral asked.

"I don't think so but right now I want to look for the dark magic and put a stop to it."

* * *

 _The Outskirts of Oak Town…_

The light blue hedgehog appear and look at the view of the town with an evil grin.

"*Laugh* Time to surprise an old nemesis of mine." The light blue hedgehog grinned.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

As the team eat their meals and discuss their important objective furthermore to figure what they can do next until suddenly, Sonic stop for a moment catching Kenny and Spiral by surprise. Sonic again sensed the same and unfamiliar magic that he had sensed two days ago.

"What is it cousin? Is something wrong?" Spiral asked.

Sonic didn't respond but stood up and heads right to door and exits the restaurant. Spiral and Kenny look at each other before looking back at Sonic. Spiral paid for the food quickly and leaves an extra tip for the waiter and exits the restaurant. They see Sonic looking around the town running up to Sonic wondering what's going on.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"I sensed that same magic again, the same one I sensed two days ago but where is it coming from?" Sonic sensed.

"Why don't we go have a look and by having a look by search for that scumbag and confront him." Spiral suggested.

"I'm with you Spiral." Kenny nodded.

Before the two would say anything else, Sonic again sensed something appearing to be an incoming attack. Sonic look over to see multiple red energy balls being fired towards the trio and so he shouted, warning the two to get out of the way.

"Get down!" Sonic shouted.

Spiral and Kenny got out of the way as the red energy balls came down and creating minor explosions. This cause the civilians to panic and send into a frenzy. Sonic looking over to see who's the perpetrator but senses more energy balls coming to his way and so Sonic begin to evade the energy balls by dodging, evading out of the way as the blasts again creating another minor explosions once more. Sonic jump to the rooftop to get a clear look hoping that he can spot the attacker but unfortunately for him Sonic gets struck by his torso by a red energy ball hitting him in the chest that sends Sonic back down to the ground and it creating an minor explosion harming Sonic a little.

Sonic try to pride himself up back on his feet until he discover a shadow figure behind the smoke. Sonic looking on carefully wondering who the person is until the suspect shows himself. Sonic's eyes bulge wide of absolute shock discovering who the attacker is. It was the light blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He also wore clothing, he wore a black shirt with red lines onto it, grey Japanese samurai style pants and his original red and blue shoes. The light blue hedgehog approaching Sonic and stood in front of him looking down at Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, long time no see." The light blue hedgehog greeted.

"It can't be…" Sonic uttered.

"Your eyes don't deceive you Sonic, it's been far too long since we haven't seen each other and now I will have my revenge and I will destroy this damn world using the power of the lacrima."

"Nazo… you're supposed to be dead."

Nazo grabs Sonic by his neck and pulls him up in the air.

"Wrong, I was imprisoned when you and Shadow defeated me. Now that your friends aren't here to save you, I can finally kill you." Nazo said with a menacing tone.

Just when Nazo would say or do anything else until Spiral intervene and to help his cousin.

"Back off ugly!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfing his fist with wind magic and unleashes out his strike to the light blue hedgehog.

"Wind Dragon Cy-"

Spiral didn't get a chance to finish when Nazo shot a red energy ball at Spiral pushing him far away and hits the building crashing through the window and hits the ground. Sonic then knee kicks Nazo right in the chin and just about to strike but Nazo delivers a brutal spinning heel kick that send Sonic flying over through a building and hits the ground. Nazo ascends up in the air and extend his hand out creating a powerful red energy ball unleashing an attack that could wipe out the entire town with one blast.

" **Chaos Eruption!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo blasts a powerful red energy sphere over at Oak Town ready to destroy it. Sonic saw this coming and so he turned **Super Sonic** and flew up in the air and unleashes a counter attack as he shot light blue wave of wind from his hands from a horizontal angle.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot his ability over at Nazo's **Chaos Eruption** and both of the attacks impact and explode in seconds. Nazo take this chance to teleports out of sight to escape. Sonic flew though the smoke and look around the place couldn't find Nazo anywhere so he descends down to the ground and revert back to his previous state. Spiral met up with Sonic and Kenny who happens to get out of dodge from the big interaction.

"OK Sonic, I want to know is how does he know you and have you guys fought before?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah who was that guy Sonic?" Kenny questioned.

"I'll tell you about it later but right now we got to head back to Fairy Tail, something tells me that something is up and I got a bad feeling about it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

The guild became normal and usual. Everyone hangout and enjoy each other's company in Fairy Tail drinking, socializing, or going out on jobs to earn some jewel. Everyone had wondered where Lucy is and not all that, Sonic and Kenny didn't return back to the guild nor come home yesterday. It made Erza worried just a little but Wendy feeling worried of her father and so was Carla who's worried of her beloved Kenny. It was very quiet at the guild until Natsu soon to notice something.

"I wonder where Lucy is, we checked on her back at her place and we couldn't find her there." Natsu noticed.

"Probably went out on a job not wanting to deal with your idiotic flames that ruins everything and we end up paying for the damages stupid." Gray mimicked.

"What the hell did you say stripper!"

"You heard me flame breath!"

"You want to fight punk, I'll beat your ass right here and now!"

"Bring it on dumbass!"

Natsu and Gray then went on to fight. Erza got furious and smacked some sense out of them stopping them from doing anything stupid. Wendy just smile but overall she couldn't stop to worry about her father and his exceed partner Kenny.

"Something wrong child?" Carla asked.

"I wonder where Sonic and Kenny are? They haven't come home yesterday after they left with Spiral. Do you think something bad happen to them?" Wendy questioned.

"Of course not Wendy, Sonic can take care of himself including Kenny. I am quite worried about Kenny and hope he and Sonic can come home anytime soon. I've been worried about them as well."

"I'm sure they'll be alright Carla, I have faith in Sonic and Kenny and as they are together and working together then can get through anything."

"You are right Wendy and thank you for that."

"No problem. Just thinking positive is what I'm doing."

"I believe that your father taught you that?"

"Yeah. Ever since Sonic and Erza adopted me to be their daughter, I learned a lot from Sonic and he even train me to get stronger and I can feel it within me."

"That's showing how much you've progress, I know that Sonic is proud of you."

"Yeah I know he is."

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – The Face of Death 2***

As the day went on and everyone enjoying the atmosphere when all of sudden, four individuals enter in the guild unannounced catching everyone's attention. Just when anyone would speak until the long brown hair male blow out a powerful wind gust creating a disaster and a big mess to the guild. The female then comes in, summons purple energy spinning blades and hurls them around at a few of the wizards knocking them out unconscious. The black spiky hair male takes out two swords, dashing them and using his techniques as he slashing, swinging his blades at several wizards. Bisca and Alzack summon their magic guns to counter but the blue hair male saw it coming and quick shot them using his gun magic as well that hits them with one shot each.

Natsu charges in to stop them but then swordsman look over and returns and kicks the fire dragon slayer away and sends him to the wall crashing down against it and collapse to the ground. The Thunder Legion charges in at the four attackers but the female took caution and singly defeated them with her martial arts without using her powers. Mirajane turn into her Satan Soul form and fight them off so did Erza who requip to her Flight Armor but the swordsman blocked the titania off and challenging the scarlet to the fight which Erza accepts and both of them use their weapons as they clash their swords one another and blocking each other away swinging their swords at one another.

Gray using his Ice Make magic with alongside Juvia using her water magic but the blue hair male easily takes down Juvia with one shot of his gun magic. The brown hair male then charges and delivers a flying kick to the ice make wizard. He then gives his three companions power boost with his magic to get themselves stronger and continue the fight. Cana trying her best to use her card magic and Waka and Macao try to help but the female knock two guys out even knocking Romeo out with a spinning heel kick. She then summons a purple orb and throws it at Cana exploding it like a bomb and knocks the card wizard unconscious of the blast. Gajeel and Laxus teamed up to go right against the brown hair male, the female comes to his aid and the male blows the two dragon slayers away then the female summons the spinning blades and hurls them delivering them some damage.

The four attackers working together as a team as they easily beaten the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail with ease. Makarov had just about enough so he uses his magic to stop them which he turn in giant form and was about to apprehend them and stop their carnage until all of sudden, the master of the Fairy Tail guild get struck by five or six red energy balls from out of nowhere forcing him to change back. The guild master try to get back up to fight but get struck but this time it was really strong that had the man on his one knee. He look over sees a blue figure entering in the guild regrouping with the four attackers. Everyone watches in shock, stunned to see another hedgehog but this time it is a light blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

The swordsman finish Erza off with a brutal slash through her body making the titania scream in pain. The hedgehog blasting a few energy balls around the guild knocking every wizard down to the ground. The hedgehog look over to the weakened guild master and approaches to him.

"So you got to be the master of the guild called Fairy Tail and supposed to be all powerful? Hmph. How pathetic. You can't even take on Sonic with that pathetic magic of yours including these pathetic and weak fool that supposed to be wizards." The light blue hedgehog insulted.

"How dare you insult me and my children? When Sonic gets through to you-"

Makarov didn't get the chance to finish when Nazo grabs him by the neck and lifts in the air then close to him.

"Your children? Don't make me laugh, that's just so despicable. It seems that your so called "children" couldn't handle the Deadly Four, the powerful wizards and assassins that the Magic Council wanted. Yet you couldn't defeat a single one, that's absurd." Nazo continued.

"Just you wait… Sonic will come back… he will… make you wish…"

"Threats are meaningless to me. No matter, since I'm here I guess I can give your "hero" a message that the world will soon come to an end."

Everyone in the guild bulge their eyes widen to witness that the evil light blue hedgehog is about to end their master's life but all of sudden, the light blue hedgehog later gets struck by a blue lightning arrow forcing the hedgehog to let go of Makarov and crashes down to the ground. Everyone turn their attention and was happy to see their very own eyes, there was Sonic alongside with Kenny and Spiral who had arrive to the guild.

"You are not going to take anyone's life Nazo, I'm ending this here." Sonic stopped.

"*Chuckle* You seriously think you can take me on by yourself. Why bother doing it now. You four, get ready and keep that blonde celestial wizard occupied when I return back. She's be our conduit for our plans." Nazo ordered creating a portal for the Deadly Four.

"Understood." The Deadly Four obeyed and enter through the portal.

"Wait a second… you mean to tell me that you kidnapped Lucy?" Sonic questioned causing everyone to gasped.

"That's right, she'll be a use to me for my plans."

"No way that's going to happen pal, not on my watch."

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – The Face of Death Two***

With that Sonic turn **Super Sonic 3** and dashes to Nazo and kicks him sending him crashing out of the guild and onto the streets of Magnolia. Nazo prompts himself up to his feet, notices Sonic rushing to the hedgehog tyrant ready to strike. Nazo only smirked and so both hedgehogs clashed and engage in a fight as Nazo captured Sonic's hands into his as both hedgehogs trying to overpower each other.

"I will not fall so easily like the last time Sonic. I've become quite stronger over the years when you and Shadow defeated me and now you're all alone." Nazo said.

"I won't know for sure until I try and spoiler alert, I'm going to kick your ass Nazo." Sonic insulted.

"Insolent rodent, stubborn and predictable as always."

"You may think I am but I've changed over the years Nazo."

"Really now then SHOW me!"

With that being said, Nazo kicked Sonic in the stomach with a knee kick and slam his fist down knocking Sonic down on his stomach to the ground. Before Nazo would do anything else but Sonic did a windmill breakdance kicking Nazo away then did a starfish kip up. Sonic then rushes in and delivers a brutal flying kick to Nazo but the light blue hedgehog blocks the kick then counters Sonic off uppercut him in the chin then kicks him in the face. Nazo then blasts a few red energy balls at Sonic but the hedgehog hero quickly deflects them away and out of the town so that there won't be any destruction nearby the civilians. Nazo rushes on and strikes Sonic but the hedgehog use chaos control then appear behind Nazo and hits the tyrant with the spinning heel kick sending him flying a feet away and hits the ground.

Nazo kip up himself to return to the fight but however, he again gets struck by Sonic as he deliver few various of attacks such as punches and kicks to the light blue hedgehog with immense force with his powers. Sonic went on to deliver another strike to him but Nazo blocked Sonic off and struck his fist to Sonic by the stomach making Sonic scream in agony, feeling the effects of the attack then Nazo punches Sonic a feet away but instead he grab him by his ankle and slam him down to the ground and gets on top of him.

"You will not defeat me again! Not this time!" Nazo shouted as he deliver several punches to the hedgehog hero.

Sonic gritted his teeth as Nazo pummels Sonic for a minute and afterward Sonic kicks Nazo away them uses **Super Sonic Boost** to bash Nazo and tackles him four feet away and slams him down to the ground. Sonic deliver rapid punches to Nazo to beat him down but unfortunately Nazo blasts Sonic away up in the air. Nazo ascends up in the air to attack but Sonic dodge away and hits Nazo with a spinning roundhouse kick sending Nazo back down to the ground. Nazo recover himself quickly after landing on the ground, he then rolls out of the way as Sonic dive down to strike him but he struck the ground instead creating some cracks onto it. Nazo rushes in to strike Sonic with various strikes but Sonic with his reflexes dodging them with ease and counters Nazo off with a spinning hook kick that had sent Nazu flying through three building, crashing through each building leaving a hole during the crash and hits the ground appearing to be at Magnolia Southgate Park. Nazo slowly raise himself up to his feet, he then look to see Sonic charging at him ready to strike but the light blue hedgehog stopped Sonic blasting him with red energy blast then get ready to use his ability pointing to the hedgehog hero.

" **Chaos Torrent!** " Nazo Shouted.

Nazo bring his hands together, pointing them at Sonic, charges up red energy from his hands and blasts an arrow-like energy ball at Sonic with powerful force that struck and impacts Sonic with the blast sending Sonic to crash over to a nearby tree. He then collapse down to the ground on his front and shakes his head.

"OK, now that really hurt." Sonic commented before getting up.

Sonic rushes at Nazo to attack but the hedgehog tyrant struck Sonic again in his stomach making Sonic scream in pain. Sonic shakes the pain off and continue to attack Nazo with several punches but the tyrant easily dodging them away and so Nazo take this chance by grabbing Sonic by his neck and lift him up choking him then suddenly he then electrocutes Sonic with 70,000 volts causing Sonic to scream in agony forcing him to revert back to his normal state.

"*Chuckle* Like I always predicted. You are so weak, you can't even defeat me on your own." Nazo commented.

"Just you wait Nazo… I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off your face." Sonic insulted.

"Threats are meaningless to me, you're so predictable Sonic and yet you can't even stop me on your own. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I've became stronger than you."

"Mark my words Nazo, I'm going to-"

Nazo interrupted Sonic with a brutal punch in the gut with immense force then tosses Sonic away crashing through a building.

"Won't do anything to stop me. This world is coming to an end and I'll will destroy the universe and become powerful with so much power not anyone can stop me." Nazo finished using Chaos Control and teleports out of Magnolia Town.

Sonic brings himself up on his feet from the rubble and looks for Nazo but turns out that he had already left. Sonic rushes back to Fairy Tail to check up on them but to see them that they're ok in one piece. Kenny notices Sonic entering the guild so he approaches to him catching everyone's attention.

"Sonic, I want to know who the hell is that hedgehog and how does he know you?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny's right Sonic, how does that hedgehog know you and what do he mean destroy the world?" Makrov questioned.

"Sonic, what's really going on? Was he the one that we've been searching all this time yesterday? Was that the unfamiliar power you sensed all this time?" Spiral pondered.

With Sonic looking around wanting to know right now. Sonic takes a deep breath and answers everyone's question.

"Yeah. To be honest I know that hedgehog and his name is Nazo. He's the destroyer plotting to destroy the world and the entire universe planning to become the power being in the whole universe." Sonic answered causing everyone to gasp.

"What…" Makarov stuttered.

"Nazo is going to destroy Earthland?" Lisanna asked.

"And become the powerful hedgehog in the entire universe?" Cana added.

"Yeah that's right."

"How do you know all this Sonic?" Macao asked.

"Because I fought him once, not only me but with my friends Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow fought him back at Angel Island." Sonic answered beginning telling everyone his story.

Sonic had spent the whole thirty minutes of his story to everyone becoming astonished to the story. Sonic explained that Nazo is the incarnation of negative chaos energy, explaining the seven chaos emeralds and the technique that he and Shadow call **Chaos Unification** becoming **Shadic** bringing everyone in surprise especially Kenny and Spiral. Sonic explained that the emeralds becoming **Super Emeralds** that gave them great power and had an intense fight with Nazo becoming **Perfect Nazo** and **Hyper Perfect Nazo**.

After explaining the entire story, some of them were in fear of Nazo's power and couldn't imagine how powerful he can be if he destroys the world and the entire universe.

"So Nazo becomes very powerful with all of that power that he can absorb for himself?" Makarov inquired earning a nod from Sonic.

"Yeah that's right, if I don't stop him then he'll destroy everyone which destroys the world into pieces only to leave him to survive the explosion." Sonic answered causing everyone to gasp in fear.

"My god…" Mirajane uttered.

"That's not so manly." Elfman commented.

"This is a serious matter." Freed said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Bickslow agreed.

"I can't even imagine how powerful that guy can be." Evergreen said shaking her head.

"So Sonic what are you going to do now? Beat that guy's ass?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. I got to face him and if I don't he'll succeed in destroying everything in his path and save Lucy." Sonic answered.

"You're not doing this alone Sonic I'm coming with you." Kenny volunteered.

"Yeah me too cousin, I'll help you fight that scumbag. I still got a score to settle." Spiral jumped in.

"I'll consider it but right now I need to have some time for myself to get my head straight." Sonic said before walking away.

Everyone just watch Sonic heading out back to get some alone time. Everyone wondered what's going on in Sonic's mind right now from seeing his nemesis Nazo. The females became a little worried of him at first as Mirajane felt it in her heart so did Erza especially Kinana and Cana. Kenny reunited with Carla as she hugged her boyfriend and Spiral thinking about his cousin wondering what's up.

Sonic look up in the sky with his hands in his pockets sighing to himself and wondering what Nazo is up to and where to find him.

" _Where are you Nazo and where are you keeping Lucy. If you do anything to hurt her or something worse I'll make you regret it._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The blonde celestial wizard finally woke up from being knocked out from that surprising attack last night. She look around her surroundings knowing that she's at an unknown place but also realizing that she's tied up in ropes.

"Where the heck am I? What's going on?" Lucy wondered.

"So the celestial wizard is awake. It's about time."

Lucy look around but only to see the light blue hedgehog alongside with the Deadly Four.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lucy questioned.

"I am Nazo, you're going to help me with my plans girl." Nazo said.

"No I won't, not on your life pal!"

"You don't have a choice little pest. Your magic is beyond anything I can imagine and that power can help me complete my plans for destruction."

"And what destruction is that?"

"To destroy this damn world and with all the power of the lacrima I will be unstoppable and no one will stop me not even your precious lover Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Just you wait, Sonic will kick your ass and he will stop you Nazo."

"*Laugh* On the quite contrary, I believe it will not happen. Bring the girl with us Slade it is time."

"Understood."

Slade walks over to Lucy with the seductive smile.

"Nice tits, are they soft baby?" Slade complimented.

"In your dreams pervert!" Lucy shouted.

"I take that as a yes. Tell me has Sonic touched them?"

"Well… no."

"And you're madly in love with that hedgehog guy, you should go with someone like me. I can take care of ya baby."

"Hell no! No way, my heart only belongs to Sonic. Although he's married but I will not stop loving him."

"So persistent. Fine have it your way."

Slade picks Lucy up on his shoulder and so Nazo and the Deadly Four alongside with Lucy left the hideout and journey to the sea. Nazo uses Chaos Control to get to the destination marked on the map by the help of Mia herself who navigated the destination. They arrive in the air with Nazo using his powers to have them floating in air and with that the tyrant then uses his powers and summoning and reconstruct the familiar tower with much lacrima catching Lucy by surprise as the hedgehog tyrant reconstruct the tower in mere seconds.

"No way… that's the…" Lucy trailed off.

"That's right, the **Tower of Heaven** girl. I took the liberty to locate it and here we are." Mia finished with that wide smirk.

"Now that's done with, now it's time we position the celestial wizard and use the exodus stone to power up the lacrima and use it to destroy the world." Nazo said.

"What! You're going to use me as a bomb!" Lucy yelled in utter shock.

"That's right, you'll be my conduit."

"No way that's going to happen."

"It can and it will, now time we commence the plan."

Nazo again using Chaos Control to teleport himself and the rest to the Tower of Heaven and get settled in for the plan.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

The blue blur using his **Chaos Sense** to track down Nazo's chaos energy but couldn't find him anywhere knowing that he cancel his energy from Sonic to find him.

"Damn it. I can't even track down Nazo down and preventing me to locate him. Now where would he be?" Sonic questioned.

All of sudden, Kenny and Spiral approach Sonic quickly to fill him in on what's going on.

"What's up guys, is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I have detected something that out in the sea." Kenny reported.

"Lay it on me."

Kenny shows the location from his laptop appearing to be a tall tower that is all lacrima at the sea.

"What the… is that all lacrima?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. That's all lacrima alright cousin. Now the question is what is this place?" Spiral pondered.

"I supposed you know Kenny?"

"To be honest I don't have a clue." Kenny admitted.

"That sucks. Well I'm sure we'll find out what it is."

"It's the Tower of Heaven."

The trio turn around to see the titania with a stern look.

"It's the Tower of Heaven." Erza stated.

"Tower of Heaven. Was that the place you told me about when we had a few dates before Erza?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I believe so."

"And something tells me that Nazo is responsible for reconstructing the tower back in one piece." Kenny assumed.

"It has to be who else." Spiral corrected.

"Then that's where Nazo is at. Wait… I think I know what Nazo is going to do." Sonic assured.

"What?" Kenny and Spiral asked in unison.

"He's going to make Lucy into a bomb and use the lacrima to destroy Earthland and the world and collect the lacrima's power. That's got to be the reason why he's going all this trouble to do all of this."

"What!" Kenny shouted.

"Are you sure?" Spiral asked.

"I know Nazo well, he can be very destructible." Sonic answered.

"That explains it."

"What are you going to do Sonic?"

"I'm going to the Tower of Heaven and stop Nazo. Kenny, Spiral you guys with me. Gear up and meet me at Hargeon Town."

"Ok." Kenny nodded.

"Got it." Spiral complied.

With that, Kenny and Spiral rushed off and get themselves geared up for the mission to stop Nazo. Sonic went home to get ready too and be ready to face Nazo once again knowing this is going to be a tough challenge for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Tower of Heaven…_

The Deadly Four got themselves ready for any intruders keeping on a lookout while Nazo had Lucy in shackles against the big lacrima ball. The hedgehog tyrant smirked as he got everything ready and was ready to initiate his plan.

"Hahahahahahaha now everything is according to plan, I will destroy this world and become the powerful being in the entire universe. Not even Sonic can stand against me." Nazo commented.

"You won't get away with this Nazo, Sonic will come for me and he's going to stop you. I know he will." Lucy warned.

"*Chuckle* Let him stop me, he'll be a damn fool to ever challenge me all by himself when I can use my perfect form."

"What do you mean perfect form?"

"I'll show you."

Using the shard of the lacrima, Nazo absorbs it and soon he then begin transforming with a loud cry as he covering himself with yellow pillar around him. Lucy looking in awe as Nazo begin to change. He then begin morph and his powers begin increasing ten times fold creating a black cloud up in the sky with loud thunder and making the ocean water creating massive waves as it went on for a minute or two as the black clouds disperse and the massive waves stopped. After the transformation is complete, Lucy look on with fear in her eyes. Nazo had completely changed and his body and look even changed as well.

With this transformation, Nazo's fur is red, he has more spike protrusions (including a pair of dreadlocks on his cheeks), his shoes are black and yellow, his eyes are red with yellow scaleras, he has yellow rings replacing his cuffs, his viberal spikes form an "X"-like shape on his back, and the outside lining of his eyes are blue. Nazo begin to smile and look over to the feared blonde celestial wizard.

 ***Begin playing Nazo's Transformation: Emotional Skyscraper – World's End (Intro Only)***

"My transformation is complete. Now… for the last moments of your life Lucy. You may refer to me as **Perfect Nazo**." Nazo referred.

"No way… how can you be this powerful? Are you even more powerful than Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I believe so and I have one big trick up in my sleeve and I will wait patiently for Sonic to show him my secrets."

"This is not over. Sonic will stop you."

"I know Sonic is coming and will do whatever he can to stop me. Hmm… perhaps distraction will be me sometime to get the lacrima ready and your body will be the source of the power. Yes. This gives me an idea."

With that being said, Nazo had an idea and so he summons a black portal with dark electricity onto it.

"Now let's see Sonic remember a longtime friend of his from the blast from the past. Hahahahaha." Nazo commented with a wide grin.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic arrived to Hargeon Town and got himself a ship to sail off to confront and face Nazo and the Deadly Four.

Kenny and Spiral got ready and met up with Sonic.

"Well here we are Sonic, so are we ready?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. We'll be using this ship to head over to the Tower of Heaven." Sonic presented.

"Why don't we fly over there." Spiral asked.

"We don't want to cause any attention."

"Good point."

"I like the idea Sonic." Kenny commented.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

"So is it going to be the three of us?" Spiral asked.

"Not likely. Why don't we have ourselves an army of our own? Nazo got his army so we should have ours."

"And who is this army are you talking about?" Spiral asked.

Sonic point forward signaling Kenny and Spiral to turn around, as they turn around they see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla coming along to the mission as Team Natsu.

"Whoa really. We're bringing Team Natsu with us cousin?" Spiral asked.

"Yep. Since I'm going to be busy with Nazo, you guys handle the Deadly Four on your own." Sonic explained.

"I like the way you think cousin."

"Thanks a bunch."

"Now that we're here let's go save Lucy." Nazo gestured.

"Now hold on, I got something to say first Natsu."

"What do you have in mind beloved?" Erza asked.

"Well. Since we're going to stop Nazo and beat the Deadly Four, I want you all know is this is a death wish and we'll be going to the fight for survival and fight for everyone around Earthland and the world. It's going to be a tough fight and I see you guys are strong enough to face them so my question is… are you all ready to take the challenge and rise up against Nazo and his so called goons?"

Team Natsu, Kenny, and Spiral nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Of course we are Sonic, I'm with you all the way." Kenny said.

"Me too cousin, I can't let you hog all the fun without me." Spiral smirked.

"Hell yeah I'm ready, I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned.

"Damn right I'm ready. I've been looking forward to fight alongside you Sonic." Gray said.

"I will always be by your side Sonic and I will not let anyone take you away from me." Erza smiled kissing Sonic on the lips.

"I'm ready for anything Sonic, I want to show you what I can do and make you feel proud of me." Wendy said hugging her father.

"I'm with you to the end Sonic." Happy exclaimed.

"So am I, you given me hope and faith and I will always support and fight with you." Carla stated.

"Now that's settled…"

Sonic look to the sea with that wide grin on his face.

"Time to take down that bastard and save Lucy." Sonic finished before they can go on to their journey and stop Nazo.

* * *

 _Minutes After…_

Natsu getting sick of his emotion sickness as Wendy tries to help him but to no avail. Spiral steering the wheel heading over to the Tower of Heaven. Sonic looking straight with his arms crossed waiting and tapping his foot ready for the action and to face Nazo. Kenny and Carla socializing, Gray just sitting chilling minding his business but to laugh at Natsu and Erza waiting patiently for the arrival of Tower of Heaven. She admit that she didn't want to go back but she had faced her fears and overcome it seven years back and now she's prepared to fight and stop the hedgehog tyrant name Nazo.

The Titania approach to Sonic, standing next to him looking to her left to face Sonic.

"Sonic." Erza said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think you'll defeat Nazo?"

"Do I think I'll defeat Nazo? Well I'm not sure, he's powerful than me I'll give him that but he sure can be sneaky and will always come up with a strategy to overcome the odds. I don't have my friends to help beat him but I'll do my best to stop Nazo, this is my tough test that I had come to face and I'm not backing down on a challenge. I will keep my promise and not fail."

"Just to know that I will always be with you and I will fight with you my love, don't forget that."

"I know Erza. I never do and I know you guys got my back."

Erza couldn't help but to smile and latch her arms around Sonic's arm.

"I love you beloved." Erza said.

"I love you too Erza, even our adoptive daughter Wendy." Sonic smirked.

They sailed for almost twenty minutes to reach their destination, Kenny soon discovers the Tower of Heaven knowing that they're almost there to the destination. Sonic use his Chaos Energy to help Natsu up from his emotion sickness and got ready and so did everyone else. Team Sonic and Team Natsu are in for a fight to stop Nazo and the Deadly Four.

* * *

 _The Tower of Heaven…_

Nazo began sensing something is heading to their way and when he uses his power to detect the incoming intruders, he felt a powerful power which it came from Sonic himself but that's not all, he wasn't alone he got some back up with him making the hedgehog tyrant smirk.

"It seems that your precious hedgehog Sonic is coming here." Nazo said.

"I told you he come for me." Lucy reminded.

"True but he'll end up dead by the time I succeed in my plans."

Nazo look over to the shadow figure.

"You know what to do, exterminate Sonic." Nazo ordered.

"Understood." The unfamiliar voice obeyed.

Nazo turn directly at his intruders and begin to power himself up.

"Now why don't we mix things up a little?" Nazo smirked.

* * *

 _With the Group…_

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Titans in Desolation***

As the gang getting ready until all of sudden, massive red energy balls come blasting from the Tower of Heaven and try hitting the ship. Sonic using his Sonic Wind and deflects them away.

"It must be Nazo is attacking us, he's trying to destroy the ship." Sonic said.

"What. How do you know?" Kenny asked.

"Because I know it's only him attacking us."

Sonic transforms into **Super Sonic** and deflects the energy balls away defending the ship. Spiral then activate his **Super-Wind Dragon Force** mode and got behind the ship and use his **Wind Dragon Roar** to get the ship to the Tower of Heaven quickly as possible. Sonic shooting back the energy balls with his yellow energy balls deflecting them and destroying them creating minor of explosions in the sky. He also dodge them away and use his hands to deflect them away trying his best to hold them off. Spiral continue to push himself a little more to get to the destination.

Sonic soon notices one of the energy balls is heading right over to the ship. He acted fast as he rush to defend it but Natsu comes in and uses his dragon slayer magic to deflect it away.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu blew a fierce stream of fire from his mouth that destroy and deflects the red energy ball. Two more coming in and Gray comes in using his magic.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!** " Gray shouted.

Gray created a huge hammer made of ice and hits the energy ball creating a minor explosion. Erza uses her requip magic requipping to Flight Armor and slash through the energy ball and destroy it. Wendy sees three more coming and use her dragon slayer abilities as well.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew a hurricane like roar deflecting the energy balls away and hit the Tower of Heaven.

"Way to go Wendy." Kenny complimented.

"Thanks. I guess all the training with Sonic pulled off." Wendy blushed.

And soon the ship arrived at the Tower of Heaven and Sonic meet up with the others as they got off the ship and enter inside.

"So what's the plan cousin?" Spiral asked.

"We're storming up top and safe Lucy. Leave Nazo to me." Sonic stated earning nods from the rest.

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Outside of Time***

All of sudden, some green lightning spears come bursting out and hitting Sonic but the blue blur dodge away and look to see the Deadly Four making their appearance.

"You guys won't be stopping Nazo, you got to go through us." Slade said requipping his two blades.

"I'll take on Slade, you guys deal with the others." Erza exclaimed requipping to her Japanese Cloth armor.

"Bring it on sweet thing."

And so Slade and Erza engage into the sword fight combat swinging their swords. Mia shooting purple energy spinning blades at the others as Wendy takes on Mia, Natsu goes up against Tai and Gray using his magic at Max dodging Gray and blasted him with his gun magic bullets. Spiral goes on to help the others out and the exceed help out anyway they can to support as Kenny uses his full body transformation and fight off Tai helping Natsu out.

Sonic turn his attention to Nazo and rushes up to the top until all of sudden he gets kick right in the face and send flying to a nearby wall crashing with a big impact with cracks on the wall. Sonic collapsed down to the ground and look to the attacker but his eyes bulge wide of absolute shock. There was another hedgehog approaching towards him slowly with green flame-like aura in his hands. It was a black hedgehog with red streaks. He wore a black and red sleeveless shirt, black and red cargo pants with multiple pockets and his original skate shoes. He had red eyes, wearing his original gloves with rings around his wrist. Sonic look in awe, loss of words of who he recognize and shocked to see the hedgehog.

"Shadow… is that you?" Sonic uttered.

"Of course it's me Sonic, it look like you've seen a ghost." Shadow smirked.

"H-How…"

"I was brought here nothing more."

"Then you know why I'm here and I can really use your help."

"To take down Nazo, I don't think so."

"What are you talking about Shadow, we're on the same page here."

"No we're not. Nazo ordered me to kill you and I'm here to do so."

"What?! Shadow, what's gotten into you? We're friends, don't do this."

"We're not friends Sonic, you always be on top, you've always been stronger than me, you've always out matched me and now I will have the opportunity to defeat not only that I will ruin your pride, take everything from you and I will become the powerful Ultimate Life Form that I've destine to be."

"If it's a fight you want Shadow…"

Sonic got up on his feet and transforms into Super Sonic.

"Then bring it on." Sonic finished.

Shadow even turn into **Super Shadow** but to Sonic's surprise, he ascended to a second level who gotten himself stronger making to be in his **Super Shadow 2** form.

"I take it that Nazo made you stronger?" Sonic asked.

"That's right and I have him to thank for and now that I'm stronger like you, time we end this rivalry once and for all." Shadow suggested.

"I was hoping you would say that."

 ***BGM playing: Goku vs. Majin Vegeta (Dragonball Z)***

And so the two hedgehogs engage in a brutal showdown as they clash creating a small crater of the ground of lacrima. Sonic and Shadow homing attack each other colliding as they both exchange attack after attack then afterwards exchanging blow after blow and strike after strike like they're equally matched. And so both hedgehog begin exchanging attacks with rapid speed going at it for only two minutes and so Shadow delivers a knee kick but Sonic comes back with a punch, Shadow again punching Sonic then Sonic elbows him in the jaw and afterward both of them punch each other straight to the face before backing away.

Shadow shots his Chaos Spear but Sonic kicks it away leaving Shadow to get the chance to struck him in the gut them rapidly punches Sonic and slam his fist down slamming Sonic to the ground. Shadow dives down to do some extra damage but Sonic teleports using Chaos Control and Shadow looked around, sensing for Sonic and when he turned around he sees Sonic diving down and kicks him right in the face that sends him descending down, falling and hits the ground with a big impact. Sonic was prepare to use his ability hoping to end the fight quickly but Shadow teleported out of sight.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic look around for the ultimate life form but all of sudden, Shadow reappear but behind Sonic and delivers a terrifying spinning roundhouse kick right to Sonic in the right side of his face sending the hedgehog flying and Shadow then use Chaos Control appearing in front of Sonic and knee kicks then beatdown Sonic multiple times with various of attacks then finishes Sonic off with a spinning hook kick that send Sonic flying out of the Tower of Heaven and splashing through the ocean water. Shadow let out a loud battle cry and goes after the hedgehog hero.

* * *

 _With Team Natsu and others…_

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – The Glass Alice***

Max shooting bullets at Gray as he uses **Ice-Make: Shield** to shield himself from the bullets.

"Dammit! I can't get a single hit on that bastard." Gray cursed.

"Come on boy, let's see what you got. You can't even touch me." Max taunted.

Gray come up with a strategy as he creates lances made out of ice and hurls them over to the gun wizard.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Gray shouted.

Max sees the incoming attack so he evades out of the way not wanting to get hit and after that, he sees Gray holding two swords made of ice to strike but Max uses the smoke bomb and gets out of dodge and hides away.

"Damn! He got away!" Gray cursed.

Max takes out a sniper and takes the shot at Gray hitting him in the shoulder causing Gray to scream in pain. Gray again takes cover and try looking for the gun wizard.

"That bastard is good I'll give him that. There's got to be a way to defeat that guy. Wait a second…"

Gray thought up an idea he had in mind hoping this would work. Max looking around for the ice-make wizard for a few seconds but suddenly he spotted Gray and takes the shot which it was made of ice.

"What the…" Max trailed off.

The gun wizard look over and sees Gray taking this chance and finally struck Max with two ice swords with on slash knocking down the gun mage as he is sent flying up in the air and hits the ground with a loud thud and knocked out unconscious. Gray just simply smirked and walk away.

"That takes care of that sneaky bastard." Gray smirked.

Tai with his fighting style knocking off the fire dragon slayer as Natsu try hitting him with melee attacks such as his **Fire Dragon Talon** , **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** , and **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. Natsu couldn't get a single hit as Tai counters the dragon slayer. Tai then pushes Natsu away from the palm of his hand using wind gust and then controls gravity by slamming Natsu against the wall pinning him down.

"You can't defeat me dragon breath." Tai insulted.

"We'll see about that, **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashes a fierce stream of fire from his mouth over to Tai. The gravity magic user rolls out of the way forcing to let go of Natsu and so Natsu then charges at Tai with melee attack with his magic.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** "

Natsu igniting his fist with flames and struck a fierce punch hitting Tai in the face that sending him flying up in the air. He recovers quickly and shooting waves of wave to Natsu as the dragon slayer dodging them with ease and launches himself up in the air hitting Tai with **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** but Tai somehow dodges the attack and use **Gravity Slam** by slamming Natsu down to the ground then kicks him away a few feet and hits the wall.

Wendy dodging Mia's attacks and abilities with her magic. Wendy couldn't do anything but to dodge away the attacks.

"What's the matter, can't even hurt me?" Mia taunted.

"No but I'm going to defeat you." Wendy determined.

"I want to see you try."

"Try this on for size. **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** "

Wendy shoots wave of wind from her hands rapidly over to Mia. The energy magic user dodging the attacks with ease doing some tricking move and shoots purple orbs of magic around Wendy and exploding them around hurting the sky dragon slayer.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Wendy Screamed.

Mia then rushes in and deliver a few melee attacks on Wendy beating her down causing Wendy to scream in pain.

"That's right scream for me little girl." Mia taunted.

Mia finish beating Wendy then she backs away and creates a big purple energy ball and hurls it over to the sky dragon slayer.

"I wonder how angry Sonic will be if I kill his adoptive daughter." Mia wondered.

Mia watches as the attack is about to hit and kill Wendy but all of sudden Spiral comes in, shielded himself to protect the sky dragon slayer as it impacted him from behind with an explosion. Mia looking in shock to see the wind dragon slayer protecting Wendy and turn over to her.

"There is no way I am not going to let you kill my cousin's daughter." Spiral determined.

"You're Sonic's cousin?" Mia asked.

"That's right and you're going to pay for try killing Wendy here."

"Bring it on big boy."

Spiral rushes at Mia as two of them engage into a melee combat. Wendy looks over to see Natsu having trouble with Tai. Erza and Slade swinging their blades as they collide each time they strike. Slade try knee kicking Erza but the titania back flip away and dive kicks Slade but he rolled out of the way and goes with the swing to slash Erza but the scarlet senses it as she blocked the blades behind her and back flip over Slade and hits him with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Slade requips to a large axe and swings it at Erza but the titania requips to her Purgatory Armor and both characters swinging their big weapons at each other which colliding and deflecting each other's attack. Slade smirked as the titania continue to swing her sword at Slade but he deflects it and knee kicks the titania in the chin and got to his stance.

"I got to admit toots I'm impressed and you're really good." Slade commented.

"Same goes to you too Slade." Erza responded.

"Hey why don't we get together and get to know each other better, I can be a real man that you want me to be?"

"Sorry but my heart belongs to my husband. I will not dishonor him."

"Married to Sonic huh? What a coincidence. It's shame but oh well I'm having so much fun but time I kill you here and now titania."

"Let's see you try."

Erza let out a battle cry as Slade engaging in a showdown with Erza.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic…_

Underwater, Sonic dodging the attacks from Shadow and kicks him up back to the surface and transforms into **Super Sonic 3** and splash out of the water and struck Shadow with a homing attack then pummels him a few seconds then kicks him away and afterward Sonic charging his light blue chaos energy.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls a wave of light blue energy over at Shadow hitting him with it causing him to flew two feet away. Sonic bashes at Shadow using his **Super Sonic Boost** bashing him through the lacrima wall up top and slam Shadow down to the ground and kicks him away. Shadow recover himself and got to his stance, Sonic rushing in to attack but Shadow knee kicks Sonic in the stomach, head-butted him in the forehead and punches him away then shoo multiple **Chaos Spears** at Sonic delivering some damage. Shadow reappears behind of Sonic, grabs him by his quills as he swing the hedgehog hero around a few times then tosses him away with strong force making Sonic to crash towards the wall and hits the ground while falling.

Shadow dives in to finish Sonic off but rolls backwards and launches himself off the ground as Shadow punches the ground. Sonic then fly kicks Shadow in the face then deliver rapid punches to the ultimate life form and finishes off with a spinning back kick knocking Shadow three feet away hitting the ground on his back and did a kip up.

"You've gotten quite skilled with your martial arts Sonic." Shadow commented.

"Thanks. All of that training had paid off." Sonic smirked.

"Now time I get serious since you've gotten serious as well."

 ***BGM playing: Super Vegeta Theme (Dragonball Z)***

Shadow begin powering himself up as he begin his transformation. Shadow let out a loud cry as he channels his chaos energy. His quills begin to grow a little and start to have dreadlocks on both of his cheeks. His fur color begin to change the color to light silver and still have his red streaks on his quills. He then start having golden yellow aura around him and his powers start increasing by the minute as Sonic sensed his power.

Shadow stopped his transformation as it was complete and look over to hedgehog hero with a smirk.

"Ahahahahahahaha now… you'll witness my true power yet Sonic. The power of my **Ultimate Super Shadow** form." Shadow exclaimed.

" _Damn… his form is even stronger than my three super forms yet._ " Sonic thought.

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – One Last Hope (Zombie Theme)***

Shadow rushes at Sonic and severely punches Sonic right in the face sending him flying away. Shadow laughed as he charges at Sonic and pummels Sonic some more.

* * *

 _With Team Natsu and the Deadly Four…_

Mia was very skilled with her martial arts and Spiral couldn't keep up. She then double kicks Spiral away and throw purple energy orbs at Spiral exploding on him hurting the wind dragon slayer. Mia then comes in engulfing her fist with purple energy and struck Spiral a few times increasing the power of her attack and finishes off with a spinning heel kick knocking off Spiral. The wind dragon slayer try again to attack but Mia jumps over Spiral and sweep kicks him to the ground and axe kick him but he roll out of the way and get to his stance.

" _Dammit! I can't get a break from this girl. She's good._ " Spiral thought.

"What's the matter, give up?" Mia taunted.

"Not likely."

Spiral uses his dragon slayer magic to overcome the odds but Mia just prove to be that difficult to him and with that she shoot multiple spinning blades of purple energy at Spiral cutting him on his arms and torso causing the hedgehog to screeched in pain. Just when Mia would do anything else to finish off the fight but Gray suddenly appeared and use his ice make magic that hit and struck Mia in the back sending her flying and hits the ground.

"Thought you might need a hand." Gray offered.

"Yeah I sure do, think you can distract her for me?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah sure thing."

"Thanks."

Mia look over to Spiral and Gray as the ice make wizard summoning ice lances using **Ice-Make: Lance** over to Mia. The energy magic user ducks down but felt right to the trap as Gray summon another ability to Mia.

" **Ice-Make: Pillar!** " Gray shouted.

The pillar of ice launches from underground lifting Mia up in the air screaming in pain. Spiral launches up in air engulfing his fist with wind ready to strike a powerful attack.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral struck a powerful punch that knocks down Mia to the ground blowing her like a hurricane and Mia came down crashing with creating a massive impact to the ground with a few cracks and knocked out cold from the punch. Spiral descends down to the ground and Gray regroup with Spiral.

"Awesome job Spiral." Gray complimented.

"Thanks, you sure was a big help so thank you." Spiral thanked.

"No problem man."

Natsu having trouble with Tai as he kept on attacking and dodging Natsu getting the upper advantage to the fire dragon slayer but unfortunately for him Tai get struck by a wind-like roar by Wendy's **Sky Dragon Roar** and sends him up in the air. Natsu then comes back giving him a beatdown.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu struck Tai with his fist igniting with fire.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** "

Natsu hitting Tai with streams of fire from his hands.

" **Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow!** "

Natsu strike down Tai with flames bursting from his elbow and hits him with an elbow blow.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** "

Natsu finishes Tai off with his roar blowing a massive fire from his mouth to the gravity magic user knocking him down unconscious and laid there on his back with his eyes closed and out cold. Natsu then takes his time as he storms up top to rescue Lucy and confront the hedgehog tyrant Nazo.

"Natsu wait!" Wendy shouted.

Both requip users still in the fight as both of them trying to outmatch each other. Slade was proving a challenge to Erza as the swordsman kept swinging his axe as Erza kept dodging but got some few tricks up on his sleeve as sweep kicks Erza and elbows her in the face then kicks her a feet away to the ground. Erza sees Slade launching up in the air and slam his axe down to slice her in half but the titania rolled out of the way forcing Slade to hit the ground which had made a mistake, his axe is stuck on the ground with brute force used to swing his axe downward. Erza then take the chance as she requip to her **Arma Dura Armor** and finish Slade off with multiple slashes with her swords then delivers one final big slash to Slade knocking the swordsman off sending him flying up in the air and came down crashing to the ground and is knocked out cold.

Erza requip back to her original armor and meets with the others to see that they're doing alright until the titania notice Nazo isn't with them.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

"He stormed off to save Lucy and confront Nazo." Wendy informed.

"What! That idiot! How could he goes off after Nazo?" Gray questioned.

"Can it Gray, my cousin is busy with his fight so we should head up there and rescue Lucy and stop Nazo's plan." Spiral exclaimed.

"Spiral's right, let's get going. Don't worry about Sonic, he can take of himself." Kenny agreed.

"Happy is with Natsu." Carla stated.

"Let's move everyone, we have to stop Nazo and rescue Lucy." Erza commanded.

And so Team Natsu alongside with Spiral and Kenny rushed off to face Nazo.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Gray Wolf***

Shadow kept pummeling the hedgehog hero to the pulp with his newfound strength and power and even overpowering Sonic. He even tries to counter and use one of his abilities but Shadow breaks it off and kept on hurting Sonic even more. Sonic tries to regroup himself thinking of a way to strategize but Shadow wouldn't let that happen and so Shadow knocks Sonic off and deliver a few more punches and axe kick Sonic down to the ground.

Sonic hits the ground on his back as he had a little dirt on his outfit and his arms. Shadow dives down and try to kill Sonic but the hedgehog hero rolled out of the way and sweep kicks Shadow then kicks him in the air and then use his ability on Shadow.

" **Super Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a beam of light blue energy at Shadow hoping it would stop him. The ultimate life form smirked and deflects it away with his bare hand shocking Sonic greatly.

"How did he…" Sonic trailed off.

Shadow uses chaos control to teleport in front of Sonic.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow grinned.

With that being said Shadow then continues to pummel Sonic with various attacks, pounding Sonic with immense strength within that made Sonic screaming in agony as Shadow continuously to pummel Sonic down. Sonic again try fighting back but the ultimate life form was too much for Sonic and too powerful for him to beat and with that Shadow then use abilities to add twice the damage to Sonic.

" **Ultimate Chaos Spear!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow firing multiple green and red lightning spears at Sonic.

" **Ultimate Chaos Punch!** "

Shadow struck Sonic with his fist engulfing with green chaos energy.

" **Ultimate Chaos Nova!** "

Shadow sending Sonic barrage of attacks then shoots multiple green and red energy balls at Sonic then blasts a big energy ball to him creating a massive explosion.

" **Ultimate Chaos Blast!** "

Shadow blasts a shockwave of red and green energy from his body blowing Sonic away and hits the ground crashing down two ground floors and hits the ground with a big impact. Shadow descends down to the ground smirking at Sonic as he slowly approaches to Sonic who had reverted back to his normal state.

"I finally done it, I've overpowered you and I am stronger than you Sonic. My pride has return to me and now that you're beaten I can kill you right now." Shadow smirked.

Shadow prepared for the final blow to Sonic all of sudden, Sonic slowly got up to his feet and look to Shadow with a stern look.

"I didn't want to fight you Shadow, I didn't want to do this but I got to realize that the world is at stake and with that I'm going to stop Nazo if it's the last thing I do." Sonic determined.

"How are you going to do that?" Shadow asked.

Sonic then let out a loud cry and start to transforming to his elite form surprising Shadow of Sonic's appearance. His fur color changed into dark blue instead of yellow. He even has werehog fur on his quills with white streaks onto the end of his quills and on his ears with a white vertical lines from his forehead all the way to his quill even he has dreadlocks on both of his cheeks. He even had changed his eyes instead of red they are golden yellow eyes and have red trim on the end of his eyes. Sonic even wore his original shoes but they were different as he has three metal spikes onto the surface buckle of his shoes and has spikes on the bottom his shoes. He even had gold plates around the top of his shoes with red diamond to the center of the gold plate. Sonic even wore his white gloves on his hands. Sonic wore a pair of black cargo pants with red lining onto it.

This was Sonic's **Super Sonic 4** form and powered himself up to the max shocking Shadow.

"J-Just what are you and what is that form of yours?" Shadow asked.

"This is just my Super Sonic 4 and that makes my form to be an elite." Sonic explained.

"How did you gain that so much power?"

"Determination and also my training."

With that Sonic rushes at Shadow and hits him with a terrifying punch that send Shadow flying up in the air. Sonic then rushes over at Shadow and deliver several punches and kicks at Shadow. The ultimate life form try countering but the hedgehog hero kept on attacking and attacking the ultimate life form. Sonic finishes off with a knee kick hitting Shadow in the chin then engulfs his fist with purple energy.

" **Comet Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivers a brutal punch with powerful force knocking Shadow off and so Sonic then gets even and start to pummel Shadow with his abilities as well.

" **Light Speed Attack 5x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfing himself with red energy and begin to use his light speed attack hitting Shadow with various angles.

" **Chaos Arrow!** "

Sonic shout multiple red lightning arrows at Shadow.

" **Chaos Assault!** "

Sonic assaulted Shadow as he began rapidly deliver punches and kicks at Shadow pummeling him nonstop. After the assault is over, Sonic then finishes the fight off as he charges his energy creating red and yellow energy ball into his hands aiming directly to Shadow.

"Let's see if you can handle this! **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of red and yellow energy over at Shadow and struck him creating a powerful shockwave and explosion as Shadow screamed in pain from the blast and the ultimate life form crashing down the ground and revert back to his previous state and left weakened. Sonic walking to Shadow with a stern look and so Shadow looks over to Sonic.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… to be honest Sonic, I'm not real. Nazo is only just using my body and soul like a puppet and I'm not real." Shadow confessed.

"What? Meaning that you're not the real you?"

"Yes. Sonic, I am sorry that I almost killed you. I was only being controlled and taking Nazo's orders. You have to stop him."

"But with your help we can…"

"No. Sonic, you have to do this on your own, you have the power to defeat Nazo and I can sense in you holding great power within you."

"Shadow…"

"It's alright but can you do me one last favor before heading off to defeat Nazo?"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Can you kill me, put me in peace?"

"What. But I can't do that Shadow, you may not be real but I can help you."

"No. Please Sonic, end my life and put me in peace. Please do it for me."

"I can't…"

"Sonic, it's alright. The real Shadow is with you in your heart including your friends, give me an honorable death Sonic."

Sonic hesitated, he didn't want to end Shadow but he had no choice. He turned away, point his hand and creates a red energy ball before looking to Shadow who had a satisfying smile.

"I'm sorry." Sonic apologized.

"It's alright, at least you're given me peace." Shadow stated.

Sonic then gives Shadow the final blow and ended his life. He look to the puppet Shadow's corpse and frown down.

"Rest in Peace Shadow." Sonic eulogized.

Sonic take a moment to bring himself back up but to realize that he must do what he needed to do and by that is defeat and take down Nazo.

"I'll avenge you Shadow, this is for you and for everyone back home." Sonic promised.

With that, Sonic then fly up to the top to confront Nazo and end his plans once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Atop of the Tower of Heaven…_

Nazo waiting patiently for the full power lacrima to be complete and sucking Lucy's magic away and it is almost at its reach. Lucy start to feel weak and couldn't move and so Nazo approach to her, grabs her by the chin to look into her brown eyes.

"It's nearly complete, only a matter of time until I will detonate the lacrima and destroy the world and absorb every ounce of lacrima power within me." Nazo smirked.

"Don't… get… ahead of… yourself Nazo…" Lucy said struggled.

"*Chuckle* On the quite contrary it's almost time until I destroy this world and I will be the only one survival the gigantic explosion of this damn planet."

Out of nowhere, Nazo gets struck forcing himself away of Lucy and hits the wall. He look over only to see the fire dragon slayer Natsu and his exceed friend Happy.

"Leave Lucy alone and let her go punk!" Natsu demanded.

"I was expecting Sonic to come face me but you're not him. Strange… I sense some unfamiliar magic in you." Nazo sensed.

"That would be my dragon slayer magic."

"So you're a dragon slayer, how ironic. I hear you dragon slayers supposed to be powerful and strong."

"I can prove to you how strong I am like Sonic."

"*Laugh* Very well then, why don't you entertain me dragon slayer. Show me what your power can do."

"Gladly."

"Natsu be careful, this guy isn't joking around." Happy warned.

"Thanks for the heads up pal."

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Mortal Kombat X Theme***

Nazo got ready forming a smirk.

"Come at me dragon slayer." Nazo provoked.

Natsu rushed over at Nazo getting ready to use his magic on the hedgehog tyrant.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu ignite his fist with flames and hits Nazo with a powerful punch that backed Nazo a little only to skid on the ground only a feet away. Natsu then again punches Nazo again and again and again only to make Nazo to smirk. Natsu rushes at Nazo again using his magic.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu launches himself, igniting himself with fire and bashing Natsu in the stomach with his head like a spear that sends the hedgehog tyrant crashing through a wall from this attack surprising Nazo. Natsu takes the chance to reach over to Lucy and free her from the large lacrima to get her out of the shackles but suddenly Nazo returns and shot a purple and black wave of energy like a wall blocking Natsu's path.

"Don't even try dragon slayer." Nazo warned.

Natsu growled and jumps up in the air unleashing another ability of his magic.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashes a stream of fire from his hands and swung them downward of to Nazo but the tyrant easily dodge them and viciously punches Natsu right in the face with immense strength and sends the dragon slayer flying through the wall.

"How pathetic, I thought you be stronger than that." Nazo insulted.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

"What's this?"

A massive fire blow from the hole from the wall coming bursting out towards Nazo. The red hedgehog extend his hand creating a small barrier of himself blocking the flames. What Nazo didn't know that Natsu came right behind him and unleash another spell of his magic.

" **Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu spun around and swing his fist downward hitting Nazo with a sneak attack then ignite his fist with flames deliver several punches to the hedgehog tyrant using Fire Dragon Iron Fist a couple of times then later afterward he finish as he burst flames from his elbow ready to strike.

" **Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu bashes Nazo with his elbow with brute force sending Nazo back but to Natsu's surprise, Nazo was still holding his ground and grabbed him by the neck and chokes him to death as Natsu begin to struggle free from Nazo's grip.

"How pathetic, it seems that you're not that quite enough to face me. Now you're asking for a death wish." Nazo insulted.

Happy thinking of a way to help Natsu until Nazo notices.

"Don't try anything funny pest otherwise you're next." Nazo warned.

"No but I can." A voice interrupted.

"What…"

Nazo didn't get the chance when he gets struck by a fist which it was coming from Spiral using his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**. Nazo return back his attention to see Team Natsu, Kenny, and Spiral arriving the scene and helping Natsu up.

"Release Lucy at once." Erza demanded.

"I believe you don't have the authority to tell me what to do. Very well ten, looks like I'll have to kill you all and send Sonic a message when he arrives." Nazo exclaimed.

"We'll just see about that." Spiral countered.

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Buunemba Theme***

And so with that Natsu and Spiral charge at Nazu using their dragon slayer magic but had no effect as Nazo blew them off. Erza requipping to her Morning Star Armor and uses her spear on Nazo but the hedgehog tyrant deflects the spear and kicks the titania a few feet back. Wendy using her magic behind for a sneak attack.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy unleashes a blue hurricane-like roar from her mouth blowing it over at Nazo. He quickly dodge the roar but he suddenly gets by a punch by Spiral who is in his **Super-Wind Dragon Force** and Natsu activating his **Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode**. Gray then go on ahead and use his magic for a distraction.

" **Ice-Make: Geyser!** " Gray shouted.

Gray slam his hands down creating a geyser of ice underground to Nazo, the red hedgehog jumps out of the way. Natsu barges in and ready his fist with fire and lightning together.

" **Fire-Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu struck Natsu with a powerful fist knocking down the hedgehog to the ground. Gray uses **Ice-Make: Cage** to trap Nazo in while Wendy and the exceeds head over to free Lucy. Nazo notices it and so he breaks through the cage, charges at Gray as he grabs him by the neck and punches him sending him flying up in the air and hits the ground. Erza holds of Nazo but the hedgehog smacks the titania away and shoots a purple energy ball at the sky dragon slayer and the exceed knocking them away who suddenly gets knocked out unconscious from the blast.

Natsu got angry and charges at Nazo ready his fist once more.

" **Fire-Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu igniting his fist with fire and lightning to strike a punch at Nazo but the hedgehog tyrant caught his fist.

"How pathetic." Nazo insulted.

Nazo knee kicked Natsu in the stomach and blasts him away out of sight down to the ground and hits the wall. Spiral jumps in to punch Nazo but he easily dodge it Spiral throwing several attacks and try to hit him with a spinning hook kick but Nazo uses his speed as he backed away.

"Interesting, you use chaos energy as well along with your dragon slayer magic all in once." Nazo pointed.

"I've been practicing a lot." Spiral admitted.

"I see. So tell me, are you a friend of Sonic?"

"No he's my cousin."

"A cousin huh? That explains your traits along with Sonic and you two must be related. I see it now."

"And now time I bring you down."

Spiral charges at Nazo engulfing his first with wind and green energy into his hand.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral swing his fist at Nazo for a punch but the tyrant caught his fist and crushes is making Spiral to scream in pain then kicks him away. Erza requipping to her Flight Armor try to surprise an attack at Nazo but he senses her incoming attack and blasts her with his power of black and purple energy ball using **Perfect Chaos Eruption**. Erza hits the ground from the blast and requip to her blouse and skirt weaken from the blast.

Nazo look up as Natsu up in the air enlarging a big ball of fire from his hands.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu hurls the big ball of fire down over to Nazo. The hedgehog tyrant chuckled at this and he launches himself up in the air, bashing through the spell which shocked Natsu greatly and uppercuts Natsu and grabs hi by the ankle and dives down to the ground and slams the fire dragon slayer down to the ground with brute force causing Natsu to scream in agony feeling defeated and couldn't move as he felt unconscious.

Nazo look around to see bodies everywhere as Team Natsu, Spiral, and the exceeds have been defeated so easily from Nazo's reign of terror.

"Not much of a challenge, how boring. No matter now, at least I can complete my plan knowing that it is almost…"

Just when Nazo could finish his sentence when all of sudden, he gets kicked right in the face by an unexpected attacker that send him flying through the wall. The attacker he breaks through the large lacrima and freeing Lucy and carried her. Nazo comes back only to see that his plan had been destroyed.

"NO!" Nazo shouted.

The red hedgehog tyrant look around for the attacker.

"Who the hell ruined my plans?!" Nazo wondered.

"Take a look and see for yourself Nazo."

Nazo recognize the voice from anywhere and when he looked around soon discovered that it was Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4** form holding Lucy in bridal style.

"You…" Nazo trailed off.

"Game's over Nazo, you're done and you're not going to kill Lucy with your plans." Sonic stated.

Lucy open her eyes as Sonic gave her a little bit of power to restore her magic. She then smile and hugged Sonic.

"You're really here, I knew you would come for me." Lucy said with a wide smile.

"Always. I made a promise to rescue you and I brought them along to help me." Sonic replied.

Team Natsu and the others got up from the ground only to see Sonic here and had foiled Nazo's plans.

"Beloved." Erza said.

"Hey baby, what's shaking?" Sonic greeted causing the titania to smile.

"Daddy." Wendy said smiling.

"Thank goodness you're here Sonic." Kenny said.

"About time." Gray smirked.

"Took ya long enough cousin." Spiral exclaimed.

"Thank goodness that you're here Sonic." Carla smiled.

"Alright, Sonic's here." Happy cheered.

"Get out of here and get back on the ship guys, Nazo is mine to take care of." Sonic commanded.

"Sonic, what about you?" Erza asked.

"I'll deal with Nazo here alone and this is my fight only."

"Sonic, I think we should…" Spiral trailed off.

"GO!"

Everyone jumped but obeyed the hedgehog's command. Sonic set Lucy down to stretch her legs and back on her feet. Before Lucy could leave, she rushes over to Sonic and kisses him on the lips passionately. Sonic caught off guard at this but soon returns the kiss and Lucy pulls away.

"That's for good luck, be careful Sonic." Lucy advised.

"I know, I will." Sonic responded.

Lucy again kiss Sonic again and meet with the others. And so Sonic and Nazo are left alone face to face in person as both hedgehogs stare at each other for a moment until Nazo speak.

"Here we are Sonic face to face once again, I take it that you killed and defeated Shadow?" Nazo assumed.

"Yeah I did, after all you used him as a puppet since he isn't real." Sonic reminded.

"So he told you. It seems that he wasn't strong enough to beat you. Hmm… is that your super form or…"

"Yeah it is. My fourth level of my super form."

"Interesting. You've have gotten stronger during your travels Sonic. I must admit I'm impressed but now that you've gotten quite strong you don't have anyone to help you not even Shadow to use Chaos Unification to fuse as Shadic like the last time. This time things will be different."

"I noticed. Now that we're here alone, time we settle things once and for all Nazo."

"I was hoping you said that."

"Before we fight, I want you to be on your best and by that go all out."

"And I assume you do the same?"

"Yeah with my Hyper form."

"Very well then, as you wish."

Nazo begin powering himself up with a loud cry channeling his power and energy increasing rapidly. He became slightly taller, his eyes turn blue eyes with slit pupils, his shoes are black with a triangular yellow mark on the front of them, his cuffs are now black rings (showing a sign of seriously powerful negative energy), and the outside lining of his eyes are now black. Nazo turn from Perfect into **Hyper Nazo**. As he finished his transformation, he look over seeing Sonic transformed with a loud cry turning his fur white and his eyes purple surrounding himself with white aura turning **Hyper Sonic**. Sonic got ready to fight causing Nazo to chuckle a bit then got serious with a stern look on his face getting ready to fight.

"This time… you not best me Sonic not even your friend Shadow is here to safe you now." Nazo stated.

"Then bring it." Sonic provoked.

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG: The Glass Alice***

After both hedgehog powered up and got ready to fight, both Sonic and Nazo engage in a final showdown which create a shockwave when they clashed as both hedgehogs teleported place after place exchange blow after blow and strike after strike but their attacks collide when both of their attacks clash to one another creating little shockwaves from their attacks. After their final clash, both of them then go right at it as they start by throwing off rapid punches and kicks at each other wasting no time for any warm ups. Both hedgehogs were focus and not letting their guards down knowing this is their final fight and confrontation.

Both Sonic and Nazo went at it for five minutes then finally Sonic wasted no time as he delivers a fierce punch to Nazo straight in the face then hit him again but Nazo caught his fist then counters Sonic with a knee kick of his own and head-butted him in the forehead then extends his hand out to use his attack.

" **Perfect Chaos Flare!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo shot a beam of black and purple energy from the palm of his hand but he ended up missing Sonic as he teleported out of the situation then reappearing behind him and struck him with a kick right to the side of his face sending Nazo flying. Sonic then creates a ball of white energy with yellow lightning charging his attack.

" **Hyper Chaos Bomb!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a sphere of white energy over to the tyrant. Nazo sees this and hits the attack creating an explosion with a little smoke. Nazo disperse the smoke but sees Sonic bashing his elbow across his face then deliver a few rapid punches and finishes off with an axe kick using **Hyper Sonic Eagle** with energy into his axe kick. Nazo crash down to the ground with a big impact, Sonic then dives down for the kill until Nazo rolls out of the way as Sonic lands down the ground then afterward Nazo use his ability to get even.

" **Perfect Eruption!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo shot a sphere of black and purple energy at Sonic from his palm. Sonic ducks down as it hits the wall which destroys it creating it into pieces. Sonic returns back to his fight but Nazo rushes at him and punches Sonic down to one knee then uppercuts him then finishes with a spinning hook kick but Sonic blocks the kick off then counters Nazo with a clothesline and Nazo recovers himself as he grabbed Sonic by the quills and slams him down to the ground and stomp on Sonic but Sonic kicks him away doing a kip up and homing attacks Nazo.

Nazo somehow caught Sonic and then slams him down to the ground which it created a whole as both hedgehogs fall from the top to the ground. As they're falling, Sonic start attacking Nazo and he even did the same as both hedgehog go at it and throwing off multiple attacks. Nazo grabbed Sonic was just about to do anything else but Sonic knee kicks Nazo and tosses him towards the wall after spinning him around and afterward Sonic then charge his energy creating a white energy ball from his hands.

" **Hyper Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of white energy over at Nazo and impacts him hitting him as Nazo breaks through the wall and out of the Tower of Heaven. Sonic rushes after Nazo and deliver a few more strikes then followed by sending him rapid kicks to the hedgehog tyrant and superman punch Nazo back inside the tower. Nazo soon had enough and then uses his ability to stop Sonic.

" **Super Chaos Control!** " Nazo shouted.

Time begin to stop and Nazo then rushes at Sonic and blasts a black and purple energy beam using **Perfect Chaos Flare** and stop his chaos control. Sonic is sent flying against the wall crashing towards it, Nazo knee kicks Sonic and uppercuts him back up top of the tower. Sonic breaking through the ceiling and hits the ground with a loud thud. Nazo comes out and dives down to the ground to strike Sonic. The hedgehog hero got out of the way as Nazo hits the ground creating a large impact and afterwards Sonic then builds up his energy and charges at Nazo.

" **Hyper Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic struck Nazo with a fierce and powerful punch with strong force with his energy building into his fist then afterward Sonic charging himself up and activates another one of his abilities.

" **Hyper Light Speed Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic then charges at Nazo and sending him barrage of attacks from different angles and various ways pummeling Nazo down with this attack. Sonic hit Nazo numerous times with his ability then finishes off with a double kick send Nazo straight down to the ground crash against it which it creates a big impact to the ground. Nazo growled and just as Sonic could do anything else, Nazo deliver a few several attacks to Sonic and slam his fist at him sending Sonic falling to the ground. Sonic did an aerial recover and both hedgehogs charge at each other and clashed once again going at it as both hedgehogs throwing rapid punches and kicks towards one another for a few more minutes before breaking away and stepping back looking at each other.

Nazo start to chuckle at this and brush himself off smirking.

"I must admit Sonic, you're quite stronger than me with that Hyper form of yours. You did a number on me I confess. It won't be long for you to kill me." Nazo commented.

"Want to find out?" Sonic asked.

"So eager to fight, you're a quite skilled fighter and those forms of yours are really impressive I can give you that but that's not all. I have another transformation that I've been saving for this occasion when we cross path and fight again."

"What?! You mean…"

"That's right Sonic, I've gone quite stronger when you and Shadow defeated me back on Mobius but now that your friends isn't here nor anyone here to help you. You will be the first one to witness my new transformation."

 ***BGM playing: Dragonball Z – Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Broly Theme (The Enigma TNG)***

Nazo begin crouching down, clenching his fists and let out a loud cry as he begin to transform. Sonic look in awe, speechless of Nazo's transformation. He just stand there, watching the hedgehog tyrant changing as his power and energy increase greatly. Nazo created a shockwave blowing wind gust as Sonic shielded himself looking on as Nazo begin changing. His teeth start to get sharper, his fur begin changing the color from red to metallic green, and his nose is slightly pointed. His black rings from his wrist and shoes begin to disappear as instead he start to have slight red streaks running through his arms. His quills grew a little longer as well the spines on his back. His color begin to turn purple and his eye sclera turning from white to black.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nazo roared.

Sonic skidding away from the powerful wind gust blowing from Nazo's transformation.

" _His power… it's even stronger than before. Almost equal to Acnologia's power._ " Sonic thought.

After a minutes, Nazo suddenly complete his transformation and looked very different. Sonic became speechless, had nothing to say as Nazo smirked and look over to Sonic cracking his neck.

"At last… my new transformation is complete." Nazo said with a little bit of growl in his voice.

"Your power… it's beyond anything I sensed. Almost equaled to Acnologia's power." Sonic pointed.

"The black dragon huh? You see, I happen to encounter Acnologia and fought him after retrieving the Exodus stone. I did absorb half of his power from his dragon roar and use this power to form my transformation as you see right now."

"Just what are you with that form?"

"You can refer to me as… **Draconic Nazo**."

"I don't know how you did it but I'm going to take you down."

"We'll see about that Sonic… now DIE!"

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Kathedral***

Nazo rushes at Sonic with full speed to strike but Sonic use Chaos Control to get out there. Unfortunately, Nazo teleported behind Sonic and slam is fist down striking Sonic down to the ground with immense strength that cause Sonic to crash through the ground breaking it as he falls down. Sonic did an aerial recover to get back to the fight but Nazo reappear and punches Sonic out of the tower and Nazo teleports to Sonic and slam his fist down sending Sonic down to the ocean water. Sonic try to get away to form a plan but Nazo dive kicks Sonic down to the ground and crashes Sonic down to the ground with the kick causing an earthquake underwater which created a crater on the ground.

Sonic screamed in agony and Nazo picks up the hedgehog hero and uppercuts Sonic up back to the surface. Sonic sent flying up in the air, he did an aerial recover to get back to the fight. Sonic finally dodge Nazo's incoming attack and hits him with the spinning with force in his kick but it didn't have any effect causing Nazo to smirk.

"Ahahahahaha is that the best you can do. You're weak." Nazo taunted.

With that Nazo deliver a superman punch sending Sonic flying and crashing through the Tower of Heaven and hits the ground. Sonic start feeling the immense attack effects on him feeling injured and hurt slowly getting up to his feet. Nazo bash through the wall and shoot black and green energy balls at Sonic and Sonic using his reflexes and dodge the energy balls, running up against the wall and launches himself and try a flying kick right to Nazo. The metallic green hedgehog just simply smirked and soon her shoulder tackles Sonic and slam him against the wall creating a big crater against it with large cracks then rapidly punching Sonic several times then delivers one big punch causing the wall to break.

Sonic seen falling down to the ground but Nazo caught Sonic by the ankles and swung him around and tosses Sonic to the ground and crashes towards it, Sonic rolling a few times and stop rolling right now on his stomach. He slowly got back on his feet trying to fight back. Nazo appearing to Sonic and punches him in the stomach, that made Sonic screamed and spit out blood from his mouth. Nazo laughed and continue to pummel Sonic giving him a beatdown.

"What's the matter Sonic, got no fight left in you?" Nazo taunted.

Nazo kept pummeling Sonic for two more minutes then finishes off with a brutal punch right to Sonic in the jaw sending him flying two feet away and hits the ground. Sonic growled and rushes at Nazo but the metallic green hedgehog grab Sonic by the neck, choking him and then holds Sonic up in the air with both hands and turn him over and afterward Nazo then brutally hurt Sonic with the back cracker slamming his back against his knee making Sonic scream in agony loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic screamed.

Nazo let go of Sonic and then slam his head down to the ground couple of times then punches Sonic and lifts him up in the air with one hand.

"The mighty Sonic the hedgehog has fallen and now couldn't do anything." Nazo commented.

With that Nazo uppercuts Sonic up back to the top with immense force and goes after him. Sonic revert back to normal but changes into his Super Sonic 4 and try to bring the fight to Nazo. Nazo swing a punch at Sonic but he end up missing by Sonic dodging it and deliver a few punches to the metallic green hedgehog but the strikes had no effect on Nazo. He just smirked at Sonic as he kept on attacking punching and kicking at Nazo.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaa you can't even hurt me Sonic. Face it, you've lost. I've won and there's nothing for you to do to stop me. I am inevitable." Nazo said.

With that Nazo struck Sonic stopping him from attack and continues to beatdown Sonic for sheer pleasure.

"I am more powerful." Nazo continued.

Nazo deliver more punches to Sonic reverting back to his previous state.

"I am unstoppable."

Nazo knee kicked Sonic in the chin and face three times.

"I am stronger."

Nazo uppercuts Sonic and deliver three more punches and spinning roundhouse kick Sonic.

"I am unbeatable."

Nazo beatdown Sonic a few more then tosses Sonic up in the air and finishes his sentence.

"And I am better than you and bested you Sonic the Hedgehog." Nazo finished.

Nazo bring his hands together up in the air pointing at Sonic and charges his energy creating black and purple energy ball into his hands.

" **Ultimate Chaos Torrent!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo blasted a black and green arrow-like sphere over at Sonic and impacts him creating a big explosion and shockwave from this attack damaging Sonic severely and the blue blur falling down to the ground beaten. His clothes are in tatters, bruises and cuts on his body and half of his shirt is torn apart reviewing his right chest and has dirt on his body and clothes.

"You lose hero." Nazo smirked.

To Nazo's surprise, Sonic was still alive and try getting up but he could only crawl. He spit blood from his mouth to the ground and slowly getting up from the ground.

"I got to say Sonic, you have heart but that won't save you. I was going to kill you painless but that won't satisfy. Instead I'm going to beat you to death and rip you limb from limb and keep your head as my trophy a reminder of my triumph." Nazo grinned.

With that, Nazo continue to beat Sonic up and torture the hedgehog making Sonic to scream in agony with nothing to do but to scream and be at Nazo's mercy.

* * *

 _Back to the Ship…_

Team Natsu, Kenny, and Spiral waited for Sonic to return after they brought the Deadly Four back to their ship to turn them in to the Magic Council. All of sudden, they hear the loud noise of screaming coming from Sonic which caught everyone to jump in surprise. Erza became worried of Sonic and after hearing Sonic's scream, her emotions got the best of her and couldn't stand to hear her husband to scream anymore. Wendy felt scare as Sonic screamed so did Lucy even Kenny. Spiral growled and couldn't stand to hear his cousin scream in agony even Natsu and Gray and with that Erza got off the ship and stormed off to go help her husband.

"Erza wait!" Kenny shouted.

"I cannot take it anymore, my husband needs and I need to get to him right now." Erza shouted back while heading to help Sonic.

"Me too, I can't stand this anymore." Natsu said storming off the ship even Gray.

Lucy couldn't take it and meet with the others, Spiral the got off the ship and confront Nazo. The exceed look at each other, shrug their shoulders and runs off with everyone to go help.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic and Nazo…_

Nazo enjoyed to torture Sonic, beat him up and making him scream as he continue on. Nazo had broken Sonic's bones that caused Sonic to scream in agony. Sonic couldn't do anything as Nazo continue to punish Sonic, dominating him with his immense strength. Nazo kept on ponding Sonic, laughing at him, showing no remorse or mercy as he gives Sonic the painful misery making the hedgehog scream and feel even worse than ever that he is right now.

After punching Sonic a little more, Nazo tosses Sonic against the wall then slam him down to the ground on his back and punches him a few more times then holds him in the air by his neck.

"Look at you… weakened, beaten, tortured, and humiliated. I've taken your pride, your heroism, your courage, and your will to fight back. You know it was going to end this way Sonic and I bested you." Nazo commented.

Nazo drops Sonic down and Sonic is down on his knees looking really bad and miserable. Nazo then smack him in the face three times and turn him to look at him.

"You're hopeless. This is about revenge, finally get the chance to kill you and satisfy me to defeat you. I've won Sonic, I have beaten you, I've made you hopeless and there is no one here to stop me. Now… I will finally have my revenge and I will finally kill you for good." Nazo continued.

Nazo extend his right hand in front of Sonic right to his face, he charge his energy creating black and green energy ball ready to give the final blow with his technique.

"Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog, it was nice knowing you. Now you can get to join your friends in hell." Nazo eulogized.

Before Nazo could deliver the final blow to finally end the life of Sonic the Hedgehog then all of sudden, something struck him behind as it was some king of magic. Nazo looked behind and see Team Natsu, Spiral, and the exceed arrive.

"You will not take my husband from me." Erza refused.

"No way in hell we're not letting you kill Sonic!" Natsu shouted.

"Get out of here now…" Sonic trailed off.

"No way cousin, I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." Spiral refused.

"We're not going anywhere Sonic, we're not leaving without you." Lucy added.

"And I'm not going to let my best friend to get killed." Kenny exclaimed.

"I'm not going to let you take away my daddy from me." Wendy stated.

"*Chuckle* How pathetic, you all came to save Sonic when you should've left and save your lives. No matter, I guess I'll deal with you a little bit." Nazo smirked.

Team Natsu, Spiral, and the exceed charge at Nazo to clash but the metallic green hedgehog blasted them using Ultimate Chaos Flare backing them away as Sonic watch.

"NO!" Sonic cried.

Everyone left there unconscious laid on the ground except for Erza. Nazo walk over to the titania, she gets up and try to attack but Nazo punched her in the stomach and kicks her down to the ground on her back. Nazo creates a green energy blade glaring at the titania.

"Nazo… don't!" Sonic demanded.

Nazo didn't listen but ignored Sonic. The tyrant then readied his blade to injure the titania.

"How pathetic. Die!" Nazo insulted.

Nazo began stabbing Erza in the stomach by stabbing his blade in making Erza to scream in agony from the blade.

"NOOOOOO!" Sonic cried.

Nazo pull the blade out of Erza's stomach and laughed.

"Now you'll bleed to death you arrogant bitch." Nazo threatened.

Sonic watches with peer shock in his eyes. His anger got the best of him and let out a loud cry screaming out of rage.

 ***BGM playing: Gothic Storm – Legends of the Apocalypse***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic screamed.

A second after, Sonic then begin to transforms and white pillar circled around him. Nazo notices this and turns around to see what's going on.

"What's this?" Nazo pondered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic cried.

Sonic begin to change as the transformation went on for two minutes. There were some lightning that cause it during the transformation, screaming as Sonic continue on transforming letting all of his rage out and the light disperse creating a shockwave. Nazo shielded himself, blocking from the light and look over to Sonic who had completely changed. Nazo became speechless of Sonic's new look. He turned into Hyper Sonic but different, his fur is white still but not all, he had yellow streaks on his quills. His bones and his wounds had already been healed during the transformation, his eyes even turned pure white without showing any different eye color. His quills had grew larger and elongated.

Sonic had white and yellow aura around him as it disperse and had blue electricity dancing around him. He turned to Nazo who is shocked to see Sonic's new transformation.

"What are you? Is that your Hyper form again?" Nazo asked.

"No… this would be my true form of my hyper form. You can refer to me as **True Hyper Sonic**." Sonic referred.

Sonic teleported everyone back on to the ship and use his power to set sail and off away from the Tower of Heaven. Sonic turn his attention over to the Draconic Nazo with a stern look, glaring daggers at the hedgehog tyrant.

"Got your friends and family out of the way. Smart. Now that no one is going to interrupt us as I defeat you again and kill you." Nazo smiled.

"Bring it on Nazo." Sonic provoked.

 ***BGM playing: Disturbed – Stricken (The Enigma TNG Remix)***

Both hedgehog clash at each other and engage one final showdown both of them create a shockwave which breaks top floor of the tower and so both hedgehog then go at it as both of them throw rapid punches at each other wasting anytime and they go all out. Both hedgehog determine to kill each other and kept attacking nonstop for only five minutes and then when Nazo sneakily tries to strike Sonic but the hedgehog hero countered off Nazo and spin kicks him away sending him flying from him. Sonic teleported behind Nazo and axe kick him down through the Tower of Heaven using **Sonic Eagle**.

Nazo felt immense force and so he recover himself to get back to the fight. He senses Sonic and try to strike but Sonic easily dodge and struck Nazo in the stomach causing Nazo to spit out blood from his mouth. Sonic let out a loud battle cry as Sonic deliver a few punches at Nazo and finishes off with an uppercut sending Nazo up in the air. Sonic teleport and reappear atop of Nazo and slam his fist down hitting Nazo above and send him coming down crashing to the ground.

Sonic began shooting white and yellow energy balls at Nazo using **Hyper Chaos Rain**. Nazo comes from the ground and flies up at Sonic in top speed using **Chaos Boost**. Sonic back flip and kicks Nazo in the chin then grabs him by the ankles and dives down and slam the tyrant down to the ground with immense force. Nazo shoot a black and green energy ball at Sonic but Sonic quickly deflects it with his bare hand and kicks Nazo away over to the wall. Nazo try to get back but Sonic dashes at him with full velocity and bashes him through the wall which breaks it causing the rubble of lacrima to come down crashing down to the ground and some in the water using **True** **Hyper Sonic Boost**.

Sonic deliver rapid punches to Nazo then knee kicks him five or six times and finishes with a spinning heel kick right to Nazo's face sending him to spin around flying. Sonic bring his hand back, charges his energy activating a technique with his powers.

" **True Hyper Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws a wave of white and yellow energy like a bowling ball and struck Nazo delivering him some severe damage causing Nazo to scream in agony. He soon get back right to the face but however, Sonic punches Nazo with a clothesline and rapidly punches Nazo several times and kicks him back over to the Tower of Heaven crashing through the building and flying away. Nazo growled, cried in rage and stop Sonic's fighting streak as he struck Sonic in the chin with an uppercut and beats down Sonic with punches and kicks hoping to end the fight quickly but Sonic countered Nazo with an elbow right to his face then head-butted him in the forehead. Nazo jerked away, cried in pain and Sonic then deliver a few more immense punches to Sonic in the face and back kick Nazo back to the Tower of Heaven crashing down to the ground.

Nazo gets up on his feet, he look to see Sonic coming at him and it made Nazo angry.

"That's it, time I finish this." Nazo said.

Nazo bring his hands together, pointing at Sonic charging his technique to fire at the hedgehog hero.

" **Ultimate Chaos Torrent!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo blasted a black and green arrow-like sphere over at Sonic hoping this could him but Sonic evades away as it explode on its own.

"WHAT! He dodged it! Alright that does it! **Ultimate Chaos Eruption!** " Nazo shouted.

Nazo shooting multiple black and green energy balls at Sonic. With his reflexes Sonic easily dodging the energy balls from Nazo and kept going after him. Nazo then use **Ultimate Chaos Flash** by shooting a beam of black and green energy at Sonic but Sonic then use Chaos Control and reappear Nazo and kicks him down with an axe kick. Nazo growled and swing a punch but Sonic dodge and did a back flip, Nazo rushes at Sonic continue to swing his fist and kicking Sonic but Sonic did a butterfly twist dodging Nazo and homing attack Nazo out of the blue and kicks him up in the air then blasted multiple white and yellow energy arrows at him using **True Hyper Chaos Arrow**. It did the number on Nazo and so Nazo again using **Ultimate Chaos Eruption** shooting more energy balls at Sonic but Sonic deflecting them away creating explosions to the Tower of Heaven.

Nazo got frustrated and so he try to attack Sonic once more but counter as he caught Nazo's fist and crush his hands making Nazo to scream in pain and delivers a beatdown on the hedgehog tyrant like how Nazo did to Sonic. He let out all of rage while beating down the hedgehog tyrant for four minutes and after Sonic delivers a brutal uppercut sending Nazo up to of the tower and Sonic reappear using Chaos Control and then deliver another beatdown to Nazo with immense force with his strikes and attacks. After another minutes of with beatdown, Sonic then slammed his fist down hitting Nazo downward back down to the ground and then bring his hands together and charges his energy creating white and yellow energy ball into his hands ready to unleash his ability.

" **True Hyper Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a white and yellow energy and hits Nazo creating a major explosion from this powerful attack from Sonic. It created some smoke on the area, Sonic knew better. He knew that Nazo isn't defeated which he senses his power and descends down to the ground as the smoke fade away. It shows Nazo still alive but bruised up, beaten and had dirt on his body. Sonic glare at Nazo approaching closer to him.

"It's over Nazo, you've lost." Sonic stated.

"No… I will not let this happen again. I almost defeated you and I am not going to let you defeat me again. Not again Sonic. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Nazo yelled.

"Sounds to me that it's over before the fight started."

Nazo let out a loud cry in rage and soon ascends up in the air and create two black and green energy balls from his hands and brings them up in the air colliding together and enlarging it into a gigantic energy sphere.

* * *

 _With the others…_

The gang caring Erza until all of them sees a gigantic black and green energy sphere atop of the Tower of Heaven.

"SONIC!" Erza and Lucy shouted.

"Look at the size of that thing." Kenny said.

"You said it pal." Spiral commented.

"Carla, is that thing going to kill Sonic? I'm scared." Wendy asked in fear.

"Do not worry child, Sonic will be fine." Carla comforted as Wendy hugged her exceed.

"How is Sonic going to beat that?" Natsu asked.

"He'll find a way, e's still badass after all." Gray answered.

"Come on Sonic, don't let Nazo beat ya." Happy encouraged.

* * *

 _Back to the fight…_

"I will kill you, destroy this damn planet and kill everyone along with it. This ends here Sonic, you will not and I mean will NOT defeat!" Nazo shouted.

"I was thinking the same thing Nazo, you lost and you can't defeat me." Sonic countered.

"Shut up! I WILL kill you Sonic! **Galaxy Destroyer!** "

Nazo hurls the gigantic black and green energy sphere at Sonic going for the finish. Sonic got ready and launches himself up in the air, buildings up white and energy into his right fist and holds it up in the air activating his technique.

"This is for the people you tried to killed, this is for hurting Fairy Tail, and this is for stabbing my wife Erza! Burn in hell Nazo! **True Hyper Chaos Fist!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic punches through the **Galaxy Destroyer** which destroys it with one single punch creating an explosion surprising Nazo at this sudden action.

"WHAT?!" Nazo shouted.

Sonic came bursting from the smoke and his fist went through Nazo's stomach causing blood to splatter from his stomach that had Nazo screamed loudly in agony. Sonic pulls his fist out and use **Sonic Eagle** as he axe kick Nazo down to the ground. Afterward, Sonic then bring his hands together and go for the finisher. Sonic put every ounce of his power and energy into one big final attack.

"Time to say goodbye Nazo! **True Hyper Sonic Beam 100x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a massive white, yellow, and blue energy beam at Nazo, hits him and sends him crashing down in the Tower of Heaven and creates a powerful and big explosion which the blast destroys Nazo and destroys the lacrima Tower of Heaven with it ending the fight with the hedgehog tyrant. The others at the ship watches the blast as it destroyed the tower with one single attack and killing Nazo with it dispersing in the blast. They soon start to smile and cheer at Sonic's victory.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh hell yeah!" Gray agreed as he and Natsu high five each other.

"That's my cousin." Spiral commented.

"Way to go Sonic." Kenny cheered.

"Alright Sonic!" Happy said jumping up.

"He did it!" Lucy said smiling widely.

"He did it Carla, he defeated Nazo." Wendy cheered.

"He sure did child, Sonic saved all of us again." Carla smiled.

Erza watching on and couldn't help but smile.

"You did it my love, you finally defeated Nazo." Erza commented smiling.

Seconds after, Sonic teleported back to the ship and revert back to normal. Wendy rushed over and hugged her father.

"You did it Sonic." Wendy said.

"I sure did Wendy, Nazo is gone." Sonic stated.

"About time, thank god he's gone." Gray said smirking.

"That was awesome Sonic." Natsu complimented.

"Thanks Natsu." Sonic thanked.

Lucy rushed and hugged Sonic lovingly and share another passionate kiss before breaking away.

"That is for saving me and stopping Nazo." Lucy admitted blushing.

"Thanks for the reward." Sonic thanked.

"Yeah… anytime."

Sonic look over to the wounded Erza and kneels down, it looks like she isn't going to make it. Sonic pulled Erza into a hug and hold her in his arms and soon he then began to heal Erza's wound with his chaos energy which surprising everyone at this and Erza was going to be ok. Erza look to Sonic and hugged him to return it.

"I'm glad you're ok Sonic, I thought I was going to lose you." Erza said not wanting to let go of him.

"Not likely, Nazo is gone and won't danger everyone ever again." Sonic stated.

Erza smiled and soon she pressed her lips sharing Sonic a soft and passionate kiss which Sonic gradually accept and return the kiss for three minutes then pulls away. He helped Erza up and look around at everyone.

"You guys did an awesome job, thanks for the help back there and defeating the Deadly Four." Sonic thanked also complimented.

"No problem Sonic, does this mean you'll join our team?" Natsu asked with glee.

"Not likely, I'm still with Team Sonic as a leader with my best friend Kenny and my cousin Spiral."

"That's right." Kenny nodded.

"You know it." Spiral smirked.

And so everyone then settled down and enjoy the ride back home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _A day later…_

 ***BGM playing: Healing Old Wounds (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Soundtrack)***

The Deadly Four were taking in custody by the Magic Council, Spiral got a reward same goes to Sonic and Spiral including Team Natsu for their bravery and courage to stop Nazo. The gang return to Fairy Tail and so they start the celebration as they celebrating Sonic's victory of defeating Nazo and having a good time and it looks like they'll be celebrating all day. The group of ladies such as Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana, Laki, and especially Mirajane and Lisanna surrounded Sonic and sending him plenty of kisses smothering the blue blur with love and affection.

Sonic even told everyone that he transformed into True Hyper Sonic which shocked everyone and that blast he did that killed Nazo and destroyed the Tower of Heaven. As the celebration continued on, Sonic and Kenny sitting on the rooftop watching the view of Magnolia Town having a toast and sip their drinks and eat their food.

"Well Nazo is defeated and peace is restored once again all thanks to you Sonic." Kenny reminded.

"Yeah but you guys helped me and fought Nazo and stop his reign of destruction. He maybe evil but his destruction will never stop and now that he's gone I can't worry about him anymore." Sonic responded.

"And now everyone can live peacefully again. Sonic you are the man."

"Thanks pal."

"No problem."

All of sudden, they get a call from Spiral as Kenny uses his laptop and return his call.

"What's up Spiral?" Sonic asked.

"We got big trouble and we got ourselves a powerful and dangerous wizards trying to destroy Shirotsume Town. You guys are in to help or not?" Spiral communicated.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other, smiling and respond to the answer.

"Yeah we're in." Sonic answered.

"Then I'll see you guys there." Spiral said smirking.

Sonic got up from his seat and Kenny gearing up as both of them look at each other, smirking and Kenny hop onto Sonic's shoulder.

"Ready buddy?" Sonic asked.

"As always partner." Kenny answered with a smirk.

Sonic grinned and jumps down from the roof of the Fairy Tai guild and dashes on through the streets of Fairy Tail and headed to the next destination and screen starts to fade.

* * *

 ***Ending credits start playing: End Titles (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Soundtrack)***

 **Fairy of Darkness: Nazo Unbound**

 **Written and Directed by Lil Knucklez**

 **Cast:**

 _Jason Griffith - Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Jason Arnold Taylor - Kenny the Exceed_

 _David Vincent - Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Omahdon - Nazo the Hedgehog_

 _Kirk Thornton -Shadow the Hedgehog_

 _Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel_

 _Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster_

 _Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog_

 _Tia Ballard - Happy_

 _Jad Saxton - Carla_

 _Robert Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar_

 _Jamie Machi - Cana Alberona_

 _Monica Rial - Mirajane Strauss_

 _Christopher Bevins - Lahar_

 _Steve Blum - Max_

 _Micah Soulsod - Slade_

 _Rino Romano - Tai_

 _Laura Bailey - Mia_

 **Story Idea:**

 _Idea by Aspiring-Creator_

 **Cover:**

 _Cover by Aspiring-Creator_

 **Music:**

 _Hazel Fernandes - Number One (Bleach)_

 _Music by The Enigma TNG_

 _Dragonabll Z Music by Bruce Faulconer_

 _Legends of the Apocalypse by Gothic Storm_

 _Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Soundtrack by Kristopher Carter_

 **Special Thanks:**

 _The Fans for love and support_

 _Aspiring-Creator for idea, cover and the concept_

 **Lil Knucklez Productions**

 **Radical Studios**

 **FUNimation**

 **Sega**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading the story movie. Thank you all for the support. Read and Review everybody. See you all next time.**

 **This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
